


《さよなら本能字》（From Goodbye to Farewell）

by c4cilfur



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4cilfur/pseuds/c4cilfur
Summary: Sample chapters whisked from my kill la kill fanbook. Everything's written in Traditional Chinese. Would love to attempt translating this down the road but I simply lack the time or energy to do so right now. Post-OVA. Satsunon.Kill la Kill同人本試閱，共釋出8章。動畫1-25集戰後情節，主蛇皋、All皋。百合向。





	1. Jakuzure Nonon

乃音不斷用指尖敲著桌面。 _喀喀、喀喀_ ，規律的噪音污染。 _喀喀、喀喀。_ 想起小孩重複壓著原子筆、旋轉銅板、上下敲著電燈按鈕，來自下意識的惹人厭行為。完全靜不下心。那股壓抑頭頂的沈默雲朵也幫不上忙，在戶外坐了十分鐘依然聽不到鳥鳴，半隻鴿子或烏鴉都不見蹤影。

最近看到鬼龍院皋月時都會有這種反應。

她緊盯女友的臉，柔和許多卻一如往常嚴肅，短髮整齊俐落、剛好遮住了下顎。好幾週前親自用匕首切割。全世界大概只有皋月會讓脖子滲著血、還用同一把刺傷自己的軍刀俐落地割掉長髮。

_——獻給母校的餞別禮。_

當時不是女友的她還笑著解釋，髮尾整齊到像是花了一萬元去美容院才有的成果。自然只有鬼龍院皋月才辦得到。不得不承認，短髮相當適合她。夕陽凝聚成伸展台上的燈光，讓世界再次給予她應得的光彩。然而這種自作主張的衝動行為還是讓乃音有些不悅。皋月的長髮她摸一輩子了，是難以割捨的佔有慾。但如今多說也沒有意義。

 

過了尖峰時段，午後的戶外咖啡廳顯得相當安靜。平日沒什麼客人、一路搭著電車走來卻連行人都不見蹤影，只有花店的工讀生在一旁替盆栽灑水，細心確認每束玫瑰都沾上水珠後就低頭躲回店鋪。安靜過頭了。龐大菜單籠罩著鐵桌、甚至有點濕黏，可能剛被服務生隨意擦抹，但皋月毫不在意地翻著。就連看個菜單表情也相當認真，對兩人世界無動於衷。

 

 _皋月，我稍早做了個夢喔，和妳一起在潛水艇內，超奇怪的_ ——乃音想製造些聲音，試著戳破這層令人窒息的隔音泡棉，卻馬上止住嘴巴。分享夢境無聊透頂，對當事人來說再怎麼驚奇、是世紀最刺激的冒險，對外人來說毫無邏輯可言又自大。

何況以夢當約會聊天題材也未免太悲哀了，如同高中生的幼稚戀情，只懂得做青澀的白日夢。但她們確實才剛畢業啊。還不急著當大學生，也沒準備升學考試，只能卡在社會人士以及學生的靈薄獄之中，毫無目的地打轉。

 

那內容也沒什麼了不起。她在一艘黃色潛水艇裡，判斷是潛水艇而不是太空梭的依據是由於圓形鐵窗外頭的景色混雜著藍綠，沒有無止盡的光點或科學課本上描繪的太陽系。一整群嬌小影子在圓形鐵窗外頭不斷晃動，被更大的黑色巨獸給追逐。而且是黃色的內部裝潢、比擬英國知名樂團的第十張專輯，發售於1969年的一月⋯⋯所以是艘該死的潛水艇。但這些都不重要。

夢裡的皋月也沒什麼表情，但語氣有些沮喪，跟著望向窗外而解釋。身軀赤裸，看起來相當無助，手臂抱胸顫抖。

「這是東京灣的底層，到處都是殘骸。妳看，尖尖的那個是學生會辦公室。因為打倒羅曉之後，本能字就再也沒有用處了。我也沒有用處了。」

 _笨蛋。_ 乃音不知道要怎麼安慰皋月，想要狠狠罵她、俐落地遏止那些負面言論，像在幼稚園的沙盒，把她手中的沙子拍散。但下一秒就只剩乃音一人在潛水艇裡頭顫抖，成為在鄉下掉進井裡頭的倒霉鬼，即將溺斃而不停踏著水，腳踝上也突然纏繞著生命戰維的紅色怨氣，看著海水不斷灌進來——

 

美好的早晨就是被惡夢嚇醒、沾濕了前額和枕頭，還有隨後咄咄響起的手機鈴聲，一面震動而掉落至床底，發出巨大聲響。想喝水還剛好被嗆著正著。

「乃音？妳還好嗎——」

她聽見母親隔著門好奇問道、只能大聲咳嗽而無法回應。痛苦呻吟邊擦拭眼淚、連慣例晨跑都不想去了。手機螢幕的右上角裂了一道小縫。這輩子最快樂的早晨。

 

和鬼龍院皋月共度著美好一天的計畫就此展開。約會則相約在目黑站一路搖到自由丘，刻意挑選人少的場所，畢竟是鬼龍院財閥和蛇崩運輸公司獨生女們的幽會，行徑低調點還是有益處。（雖然鬼龍院家的小姐不太在意。）

 

水池的反光以奇異角度照射、滲過折疊桌傘，剛好打在她臉上，後悔沒有把新買的墨鏡戴出門。她只好低下頭，一手頂著下巴，試著以最正常的動作喬好姿勢、細細打量著皋月的一舉一動。

絕對不是因為那頭短髮，也不是熨燙整齊的白色襯衫，更不是昂貴卻樸素的棕皮錶帶。彷彿今早在黃色潛水艇裡頭溺斃後，就重生在一個完全不同的平行世界，深怕摸了摸後腦勺就會碰到黑色電線。熟悉的紅藍藥丸。艱澀選擇下，討厭被蒙在鼓裡的乃音當然會選——

「乃音？」皋月傾斜著頭，從龐大菜單抬頭望著她。「決定好要吃什麼了嗎？」

「紅色的。」她大聲地做出結論。

「什麼？」

微風刮過，撥起皋月的鬢角。乃音微微張嘴，終於知道問題出在哪了。

 

剛認識皋月的時候，乃音不覺得她特別有趣。無聊透頂的女孩，總是面帶笑容，言行謙虛又樂觀。有點傻。然而蛇崩運輸是鬼龍院財閥的子公司，表面雖然是家族經營掛名的會社，父親卻是看鬼龍院理事長的臉色吃飯，所以父母總是警惕著自己： _要和皋月好好相處、對鬼龍院阿姨叔叔有禮貌_ 。認識好久了。除了幼稚園同班，在大人出席的正式場合總是把同年紀的她們硬湊在一起，放在同張小桌子，吃著一樣的兒童餐點，比慫恿聯誼還要積極。

 

 _乃音喜歡畫畫嗎？_ 皋月笑得羞赧。

 _還可以啦。_ 她遲疑著，免得自己態度太過冷淡。 _我比較喜歡音樂。妳喜歡聽古典樂嗎？皋月一定要跟我一起聽這首_ ⋯⋯於是她硬拉著皋月的手，把皋月帶到收音機旁，看她一臉困惑，卻乖巧坐在她身旁許久。

位階差別的友誼一定不長久。乃音年紀還小、沒有意會到這點，所以即使有點不耐煩，卻總是陪伴皋月，還一起惹麻煩，在雨天的泥巴搞得兩人的昂貴洋裝髒兮兮，卻讓皋月笑得開懷。

_好像會被罵呢。_

看著她臉上的棕色污垢，乃音也不自覺地跟著傻笑，出自於一種責任感吧——

_對啊。_

 

但某天皋月變得不太一樣了。那是個極為普通的雨季早晨，老師並不會立即發現的微小細節。但陪伴皋月好久的乃音皺了皺眉，馬上察覺到異常之處。在玩具雨傘底下的皋月肩膀緊繃，不怎麼說話了。眼角微微泛紅。原本在學校就很安靜，現在卻變得更加沉默寡言。語句變得直接，不像五歲的小孩。當大家在遊樂場嬉戲的同時，皋月只冷眼旁觀、抬頭注視著鬼龍院企業的高塔，彷彿童年已經和周圍夷為平地的建築一同瓦解。

_輕輕一吹就垮的沙堡很無趣啊。不這麼覺得嗎，乃音？_

語氣平淡，但鬼龍院皋月的存在突然散發出光芒。

 

過了十三年，那份光彩已經漸漸燃盡。她意興闌珊，什麼事也提不起勁。例如剛才去買衣服，乃音拿起左右兩件襯衫，無領和尖領。

「哪件好看呢？」

皋月似乎正在盯著告示牌恍神，對乃音的採購毫無一絲興趣。「我都可以。」

「這是我要穿的。」乃音耐心解釋著，把衣架輪流壓在胸前。

兩人陷入最初的沉默。

「這樣啊。」

「嗯。」

過了二十秒，皋月有些疲憊地笑著。「乃音不管穿什麼都好看。」

這稱讚卻讓她一點都開心不起來。

 

多虧生長在上層家庭所提供的優勢以及先天外貌加持，讓乃音一向自信十足。和皋月不同，乃音從小就過得順遂普通。她比同齡小孩要來得專一，總是向前跑追求著遠大的目標，繫緊名為人生的鞋帶後從操場的另一側奔跑到爭奪指揮比賽的冠軍獎盃。這些都是努力的成果，而種種條件使她能自由自在地舉高雙臂，穿著量身訂製的禮服、在眾多掌聲之下驕傲地鞠躬。

 _或許皋月今天比較累，還沒吃午餐，所以沒精神_ ——結帳時，乃音內心為她盤算種種藉口。

 

對皋月的喜愛和關心也多虧那股「專一」，讓乃音堅持著理所當然的陪伴。她從不遮掩自己對皋月的保護欲和佔有。升上本能字的舞台後有了階級區分、需飾演的角色，卻不忘對猿投山他們吐舌頭，摟著皋月的手臂，享受身為同性的親暱福利。囂張行為卻包裝著怯懦，彷彿那頭黑色長髮會輕易從手中溜走，只好捧著那張陰鬱面孔，施予綿長的吻。 _皋月，不用擔心，我會一直在妳身邊。_ 皋月閉上眼睛，靠在乃音的大腿上熟睡。但乃音知道的，那是純粹的自我催眠。

 

剛剛一起去吃冰淇淋時，皋月依舊心不在焉。她眼睜睜看著成雙成對的情侶踏入熱門名店，男友豪邁拎著女用皮包、替女友排隊——

「皋月，今天好熱喔，妳想吃冰淇淋嗎？」乃音身上套著男友款的丹寧外套，就自然卻謹慎地接納這個身份。「我去買。」還記得皋月和纏流子她們出遊時，點了薄荷口味的——

「不用了。乃音想吃的話，就買自己的份吧。」皋月站在門口，若有所思的樣子卻沒多說什麼。

「我想吃。」

更沒有提議要主動買給乃音。

「嗯，那我在門口等妳？」

乃音突然深感挫敗。

「沒關係，我們走吧。」

 

脫下了丹寧外套的瞬間，理由和藉口終究會用盡。

 

與外星衣物的戰爭結束之後，皋月變了。乃音臉貼掌心、不斷思考哪個環節出錯，那看一輩子的臉依舊讓人目不轉睛，但還是摸不著頭緒。皋月溫順地開口： _怎麼了，乃音？_ 乃音搖頭。退去冰冷的空殼後，裡面的女人彷彿沉沉睡去、喪失目的之後變得有氣無力。像是融化的尖銳冰柱、成為一地的爛泥，或像是撐完暴風雨、陽光普照之後才熄滅的漁船蠟燭。乃音慌忙捧著柔軟的蠟，不曾如此愚笨魯莽，所以讓掌心燙傷只是理所當然。

 

「皋月，我們下次一起去約會。」

乃音只好在光天化日之下，一場牌局之中仰頭高傲地在那些臭男生前說道。

「就只有我們兩個，以情侶的身份。」她補上，態度太過強勢。眼角餘光撇到大家咋舌，終於能將隱藏好久的王牌掀起、攤開於眾人的驚呼之下。同花大順，看著黑衣國王與他的皇后緊緊依附，彷彿這輩子不曾離開彼此身旁。

搶在他們停滯於錯愕之中、能吐出半句話前，皋月挑起眉頭，想必是驚訝，臉上卻帶著淡淡的笑意，相當溫和。

「好啊。」

皋月同意了。必然的結果，語氣相當有誠意。但沒什麼幹勁，甚至有點疲憊。

「我很期待喔，乃音。」

就這麼簡單？原本應該要感到喜悅、或是旋律裡形容的悸動心跳。因為可以跟鬼龍院皋月大人——能和她最喜歡的皋月約會。然而腎上腺素退去之後，她卻只感到擔憂。甚至有一點點的失落感。呆滯又渾身無力的瞬間。

「恭喜妳，蛇崩。」戴眼鏡的臭狗盯著螢幕幽幽說道。「終於達到人生目標了？」

 

她恍然大悟，似乎再也無法替皋月的行為找藉口了。

 

「乃音？」皋月歪著頭，在她面前輕輕揮手。「所以妳要吃三明治嗎？」

她瞇起眼睛，看著銀色耳環在樹葉的影子下閃爍。

「怎麼了？」

 _啊，原來是這樣。_ 乃音伸手去撫摸皋月的耳朵，無視內心批判的細微聲音。

「什麼時候打耳洞的呢？」

「三天前。」皋月表情意外地撥了撥頭髮，稍微皺起眉頭。心虛時候才會出現的神情，始終抿嘴。「是我擅自請伊織穿的。畢竟要和乃音約會，就想特別打扮一下⋯⋯」

追根究底、把謎底揭穿居然是如此簡單的理由。喪失了些光芒後，不比以前耀眼的人為了改變形象而帶了銀色飾品、下意識借助於外界的力量來讓自己更加亮麗——

 _是逃避現實的藍色藥丸_ 。認識皋月這麼久了，乃音第一次感到猶豫，每次都誇下海口說自己總是知道皋月在想什麼，但事實不然。她就沒想到皋月會剪頭髮、沒料到她會穿耳洞。有想到她們會正式在一起，但不知道究竟會有什麼改善。手牌於是散落圓桌四處，已經宣判不體貼的一國之君和天真浪漫的妃子沒有共同未來。

乃音嚼著口香糖、在粉色黏液啵一聲破掉時得到的洩氣結論。手機螢幕微微發亮，忐忑的頻率。上頭的裂痕如同不安開始擴張、比早上變得更大一點。

「很奇怪嗎？」

「不會唷。」她努力揚起笑容。「很適合妳。」

 

_終於達到人生目標了？_

 

別開玩笑了。

 


	2. Kiryuin Satsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 皋月視角，與纏流子的場合！

一開始就應該知道，沒有任何姐妹的待遇是平等的。

 

皋月靜靜站在一旁看流子敲著板機，快速解決虛擬的點陣外星生物，第一人稱畫面重複跳越城鎮殘骸，勾引某種殘留的既視感。流子的單片剪刀。斷裂的縛斬。神衣鮮血。

姊姊活了下來，成為羅曉和針目縫的娃娃。沒有名字的妹妹被丟在生化回收塑膠箱裡，是失敗的實驗品。死透了，甚至沒有留下任何能灑水的墓碑。羅曉絕口不提，在皋月面前總是假裝不曾生過第二胎，把玩她的頭髮，用額頭上的吻說服她，讓她覺得自己像普通小孩一樣被愛著。

活人不能跟死人計較。小孩也懂的基本常識，所以皋月五歲時就理解了，咬緊牙根開始籌謀。一切都是為了遠大的使命。少了輪子的模型車沒有價值，而有槍枝的玩具士兵才能替父親和妹妹復仇。

但妹妹根本沒死啊。槍桿都要被歲月時光給腐蝕凹折、人卻被藏匿了十七年而活得好好的。沒有營養不良、也少了施虐的傷痕。健健康康，能在她最喜愛的秋葉原遊樂場玩耍，讓沈睡的機台再次甦醒、響起各種電子噪音。日常的姐妹時光，平靜顯得反復無常，讓十三年的歲月如同虛構。 _歡迎來到捍衛異次元_ ——

 

「哪天衣服怪物又要回來吃人，我們可不能生疏，對吧？」流子笑著，用肩膀頂著皋月的手臂。「跟我一起玩吧。」

「不了，我看流子玩就好了。」皋月揉了揉手、跟著苦笑。有點痛。

蛇崩一定相當討厭這種場所吧，她不自覺地想著，口袋中的金色代幣逐漸在手掌之中變溫。 _真野蠻，對吧，皋月大人？_ 想起蛇崩咧嘴笑著，她突然有些彆扭地更換站姿。不知道蛇崩現在正在做些什麼。

「妳看到了嗎？剛剛那個！」流子得意洋洋地揮舞塑膠槍枝、模仿著美國西部片的牛仔甩槍轉圈。

「嗯，真不愧是流子。」

射穿汽油桶後、 _五百分_ ，港口燃起的火焰燒光了一群怪物。 _八千分_ 。木棧道一片片分崩離析沉入海底，就像被東京灣吞噬的本能鎮。明明就是幾個月前的事，似乎已經過好多年了。人工島的崩塌在東京市民和媒體之間掀起了躁動：無人傷亡、一小筆罰金、更大一筆捐款，經歷兩個月的時光後也就漸漸被世人遺忘。花錢好辦事，讓資本世界照常運轉。山腳的金牛蒙蔽無知人們的目光。

 

「我以前就常翹課，沒去打架的話就會在這裡殺時間。老爸完全不管，小學被叫到訓導處去，他也沒來接我，反而打電話叫老師別因為這種小事囉唆，甚至最後連電話都不接了。想想也真好笑。」

「沒辦法，纏博士很忙吧。」

 

死了兩次的男人不是她父親。是陌生人，但她還沒拿定主意，不確定要不要將彎腰駝背的獨眼科學家塞進家譜。皋月的父親在她五歲那年就死了，而纏一身選擇成為流子的爸爸，在十三年後被針目縫殺害。沒辦法。和鬼龍院一家扯上關係絕沒好事。她們腦筋都不太正常、瘋狂在血液之中代代相傳，扭曲成基因螺旋。鬼龍院家的獨生女清楚不過，那些東西常在深夜之中嚼食著她的前額。

「嗯。」流子似乎意會到了什麼，選擇不去多加回應。

 

這種時候又該攀談哪些話題來填補尷尬的沈默，皋月一點頭緒也沒有，只好假借幫流子買飲料的名義而離開她身旁。

「那我要喝檸檬汽水，謝啦。」流子瞇眼笑著，開始懂得向失散多年的姊姊撒嬌。

「好。」

若是在正常家庭一起長大至少會有普通的手足互動，像經常在電視上演出的⋯⋯

_流子，要升高三就別浪費時間打電動了。倒不如去參加社團或是準備升學——_

_要妳管，學生會長就了不起喔？_

當然這種無聊的爭執不曾存在。皋月沒和妹妹一起長大，沒有資格管教她、自然也不會評論這種骯髒吵雜的場所，觀察年輕男人滿臉是汗，推著眼鏡敲打塑膠搖桿。

 

從光滑的防火門之中望到自己的倒影。她打了耳洞，左耳比右耳痛。新的開始，看著銀色耳環閃閃發亮，裡頭的人影試著上揚嘴角。當時盼望蛇崩會喜歡，聽她一如往常開口誇獎，甚至推薦一兩款新的造型給她。像高中生一樣，讓女友陪自己去採購。但蛇崩並沒有馬上給予稱讚，自己也就不想再提起這個話題。頭髮凌亂的倒影看起來好像某個人。

 

_皋月，我的繼承者，我的半身。_

 

壓抑不住的種種回憶。只好專注於自己的特徵，總是皺起的粗眉。不漂亮也不可愛。沒上妝而面無表情的嚴厲臉孔，白色襯衫整齊、絲綢領巾圍著頸部、左手焦慮地緊握蛇崩送她的新皮包。在這裡卻相當刺眼、格格不入。即使沒人多看她一眼，專注於眼前的遊戲，不時喝著一瓶瓶碳酸飲料。皋月知道這不是自己該來的地方。

停留在飲料機面前好久，皋月才用力眨了眨眼，食指隨意壓著按鈕、聽見鋁罐撞擊鐵板的悶吭聲響。

從遠方看流子一臉認真的模樣，皋月再次想起父親，做實驗時大概也是繃著一張臉吧，皺起照片裡烙下的細緻眉型。至少姐妹都繼承到了父親的陰鬱性格。看起來不好相處，但總是在笑的羅曉還是比較嚇人。

父親因為這樣逃走了。從妻子身邊溜得好遠，握住方向盤和防火袋。皋月想像他被暗殺的當晚，事後緊緊抱著四歲的女兒，慶幸自己依舊生還，在她找不到的某個角落和妹妹說著床邊故事，直到孩子抱著布偶安穩入睡。所以纏流子不是鬼龍院家的人。這樣很好。

瓶罐上的水珠沾濕了袖口、留下一小片污漬。

 

「啊，大意了！」流子慘叫一聲。

螢幕突然閃過綠黃色的像素血跡。遊戲結束。

「生命戰維統治世界了呢，流子。」皋月幽幽說道，拿鋁罐貼上她泛紅的臉頰。

「——少囉唆。」流子兇狠嘀咕，一把搶過檸檬汽水。

 

所以姊妹的差別待遇——這是皋月一開始就知道的事。她是人類，流子不是人類。流子當然能上外太空、一拳打倒羅曉，輕鬆替她完成自己一輩子的抗爭。皋月想像著她在怒吼之中給母親兩刀，畢竟沒人能看到三萬五千公里之外（人造衛星上）的戰鬥。普通人類沒有勝算，只能被綑綁雙腕、高高掛在鳥籠裡頭，成為地下室的醜陋裝飾。不斷重複思考片段畫面來維持理智。滿艦飾家的狗。猿投山的手製蒟蒻。蛇崩的指甲油。三十天的折磨下來，她寧願受到冷嘲熱諷也不要被丟在黑暗之中。腦內的交響樂也只能維持五小時，對人類而言單獨禁閉是最可怕的長期酷刑之一。而皋月得承認自己只是區區人類。

 

 _可憐又可悲的贗品_ 。羅曉笑著，手指輕輕撫摸她的乳房。唯一的用處就是成為衣服的飼料。半夢半醒之間聽了好多次，直到譏諷變得再也沒有意義。

 _真可笑，我早已經是衣服的飼料了_ 。皋月想大聲笑著反駁，卻沒有力氣再白費口舌，任指尖攀爬赤裸的身軀。被神衣三根針頭緊緊吸食、直到手臂瘀青滲血、發冷顫抖——她們闡述的都是既定事實。人類是畜生，而皋月是食物。

如今，她還會在房間裡頭不斷思索這件事，直到冒著霧氣的紅茶原封不動地冷卻、直到蛇崩將溫暖的手掌貼上她的肩膀。

 _天黑了唷，皋月_ 。

 

      無語之中，姐妹兩人沿著阿美橫町徒步區緩緩走著、和觀光客擦肩，瞧夕陽的橘色光澤漸漸落在一盒盒量產球鞋上，染得跟鄰攤商店的螃蟹腳一樣紅。前方就是上野公園了。少了櫻花就不會有人特地停下來拍照，更不會把無趣的景色列印在明信片上。即使如此，皋月還是希望能增加相處的時間，卻不確定該不該飾演姊姊的角色而——

「喂，皋月。」流子搶先問道，臉變得嚴肅了起來。

從外表還是看不出任何血親的跡象。

「妳最近和蛇崩相處得還好嗎？」

大樓的電子看板不斷閃爍打光： _REVOCS的夏季新款_ ——纖細的女模特兒穿著米色短褲，在烈陽高照的海邊笑著，配上正紅色字樣和白色背景的商標、即轉為在星空之下被男模摟在懷中，光腳踏著舞步、掀起沙子。迎合商業的浪漫。

「為什麼這麼問？」皋月反問著，突然感到不安。

「不，沒什麼。妳看起來沒什麼精神。」流子伸手，彷彿試圖拍皋月的肩、替她打打氣，手指卻停滯在空中，緩緩放下。關節上頭長著厚繭。不良少女的證明，一路靠拳頭廝殺到高中。父親不聞不問，躲在地下室裡頭做著實驗，太過專注於全人類的未來。所以流子的成長背景沒有愛。而無法負荷的親情通通都為皋月所有。

皋月深深吸了口氣。

「嗯，和以前相處下來沒什麼兩樣。我們都很好。」

並不是刻意疏遠，但這搪塞的答案明顯使流子無法做出更多的回應。皋月緊握皮包肩帶，試著彌補失誤。

「我送妳回去吧，流子。車很快就會到了。」

「不用啦——等等還有約。皋月也早點回去休息吧？明天不是還要開會嗎？」

「還有約嗎？」她故作輕鬆地問，想一口氣取消明天所有行程。

「對啊，真子也會一起去。那個，我們之後再聯絡吧。」

她最後選擇揮了揮手。失散了十七年，不敢太過積極追求一扯就破的薄弱親情。看著流子的深色背影越變越小，注意到她再怎麼熱也是會穿上那件橫須賀外套。深色條紋交錯的性格紋路或許是父親買給她的禮物。皋月不知道。連流子和誰有約都不曉得。新朋友吧。新的學校、全新的環境，可以享受高中單純的最後一年。

流子。她的妹妹。湧上的空虛使她好想轉身，狂奔到流子身邊、拉起笑容氣喘吁吁地問： _我可以一起來嗎？_

但她沒這麼做，因為鬼龍院皋月不會做這種事。往前伸就能摸到的燙手溫度逐漸疏遠冷卻。上野公園的邊界，枯竭的樹木籠罩著小徑，沒有方向地四處生長。轉涼了。

 

「要回宅邸嗎，皋月小姐？」替她把門打開的時候，司機再次確認了目的地。揃沒有跟來，若是要和流子一起回到鬼龍院宅邸，此刻的長途車程給姐妹們一點獨處空間是不錯的抉擇。另個平行時間軸中，她們或許有說有笑，分享著小時候的秘密，宅邸裡搭的布偶帳篷，暗戀的同學。甜蜜的家。

皋月原本要點頭答應時，身旁的文化會館音樂廳突然打起了刺眼燈光，穿著體面的聽眾慢慢踏入那棟建築，太太摟著丈夫有說有笑、年輕戲劇家攜帶著黑皮筆記本，興致勃勃地討論四百歲的腳本。遠方海報打印著《暴風雨》。黃色閃電落下，緊抓著島嶼和船隻，炫耀掌心裡頭的獵物。

她突然不太想回到鬼龍院宅邸。

那裡沒有人在等她。

_地獄空空如也，所有的惡魔都在這裡。_

「不，可以開到蛇崩家嗎？」

 

她隔著車窗盯了好一段時間，維持這怪異姿勢使脖子逐漸痠痛、不曉得為什麼要做出這種疑似偷窺狂的行為。司機也沒有多加評論，敬業耐心等候主人的指示。雖然不知道鬼龍院家的小姐要做什麼，但就讓她看到心滿意足吧，反正不急。所有的傭人都是抱持著距離感和尊重心態服侍皋月小姐，尤其在理事長失蹤之後。皋月依舊不知道要怎麼向世人解釋羅曉在宇宙蒸發、令人相當頭疼的議題，而且和助手鳳凰丸糾紛不斷，聽她氣急敗壞地大喊： _您到底有沒有身為鬼龍院當家的知覺_ ——當然有啊。但她決定一步一步來。一向如此。

現階段除了蛇崩，皋月對其他事情並不感興趣。

 

蛇崩乃音的臥室在二樓，但窗戶面向另一側，隔著高台看不到那纖細的身軀在房間裡走動。現在大概也不在家吧。能從龐大陽台的落地窗看到廚房，因為窗簾沒有拉起來，然而裡頭也只是一片漆黑。一盞燈都沒開，因此推斷蛇崩夫婦大概也出門了、不知道在哪裡共進五星級料理。這裡是沒什麼人活動的高級社區，經濟泡沫化而逐漸沒落的王國。不需要像鬼龍院家擁有一整座山、或人工島、但依舊保有一定的隱私。此刻週遭陷入寂靜，使皋月納悶自己來的目的。

 

手機突然響了，上頭顯示著『乃音』。皋月歡迎這股巧合，因為正需要聽到她的聲音。

「都到我家門口了，為什麼不打給我啊？搞什麼。」

「原來乃音在家啊。」

貼在手機上的耳朵開始發燙，只好故作輕鬆地笑著。

「不在家怎麼會知道妳來啊——笨蛋。我把大門開了，直接開進來吧。」

 

由於金融交涉來訪蛇崩別墅這麼多次，這卻是皋月初次踏進蛇崩的房間。柔軟的米色地毯搭配著淺粉色的壁紙。潔白櫃子上排列整齊的絨毛玩具被掃得乾乾淨淨、顯眼的墨綠色鱷魚娃娃惡狠狠地盯著自己（是入侵者）。想必蛇崩平日的衣物都藏在架子裡頭吧。一旁的昂貴木製書架上擺滿了樂譜，角落的吉他和烏克麗麗融入梳妝台上的裝飾品中。兔子布偶有些眼熟。

—— _是女孩子的臥室。運輸公司的獨生女_ 。

這個認知和逐漸蔓延的香水氣味讓皋月有些怯懦。真正屬於蛇崩乃音的空間。

「隨便找位置坐吧，皋月。」蛇崩的語氣慵懶，洗完澡長髮凌亂地撩人。「雖然沒想到皋月是跟蹤狂，但妳今天特地來還是教人開心。」

「湊巧而已。」她搖頭否認，感受到暑氣再次浮到臉頰，發現越來越常替自己找藉口。

「才不會有人湊巧來廣尾。」蛇崩似乎察覺到這點，隨意揮了揮手。對她來說不重要。「司機呢？」

「我請他先回去了。」

司機低頭鞠躬，直到她們踏入室內才離去。 _祝皋月小姐有個美好的夜晚。_ 再也沒有任何需要通知的親人。有時候，事情就這麼簡單。

 

沙發上塞滿了點心跟樂譜，和學生會議室裡的景色十分相似。熟悉的景象使皋月鬆了一口氣，試圖擠在小山一樣高的頂級巧克力禮盒以及藍色大象布偶之間。

「借過一下。」皋月喃喃自語，還是把布偶挪到腳邊的地毯。

蛇崩把樂譜一疊隨意丟在地上，掀起了一陣微風。她坐在她身旁，悠哉地將頭靠在皋月的肩上。國中午休時，在蛇崩的堅持下，她們總是這樣在頂樓一起吃飯，喝著揃泡的花茶。

「袖口髒掉了呢。」蛇崩把玩著她的左手，在掌心反覆畫著幾個字，從小玩到大的遊戲。 _猜猜看我寫了什麼？_

「買飲料時不小心沾到了。」 _皋月。我的名字。_

「皋月無精打采的。跟纏吵架了？」

「沒有。」她坦承，望著自己的手背、多了白天殘留的曬痕。「什麼事情都沒有發生。」

「那怎麼了？」

皋月搖頭。「就是因為什麼事情都沒有發生吧。大概需要更多時間才能改善我們的關係。」

蛇崩止住動作，再也沒有多說什麼。點唱機擅自響起了爵士樂。

「很適合夏天的夜晚。」皋月緩緩開口，即使認不出那首節奏輕快的曲子。窗外突然被潑灑著水珠、聽強風震著玻璃、昏暗房間閃了一陣陣白光。外頭下起大雨了。

「皋月有去過藍調酒吧嗎？」蛇崩起身，將窗簾拉起。

她搖頭。

其實已經偷偷去一兩次了。大概希望能更了解自己的女友，卻又不希望再次被蛇崩調侃，只好背下粉色筆記本裡頭的地址，獨自勇闖漆黑到不行的店面。年邁管家一臉堪憂，穿著三件式西裝，在澀谷區格外顯眼，但仍堅持在兩條街外的咖啡廳等她。再次給揃帶來麻煩了。皋月感到相當過意不去，但都已經站在入口，沒有打退堂鼓的理由。緊握拳頭而拉開玻璃門、若是要打架，自己也不會輸吧。

 

_妳有男朋友嗎？_

店長是一名綁馬尾的俐落女人，年紀大概四十初，只有笑起來才會擠起一點點皺紋。皋月很快就發現，平日人少的時候，不拘小節的店長根本不在乎年齡限制，只要客人看起來不像國高中生就好。這種普遍嚴禁動物的場所，店長也默許讓客人的秋田偷偷睡在吧檯附近的桌腳處，還放了個陶瓷狗碗。皋月欣賞這種隨心所欲的經營模式。

 _目前沒興趣。_ 她搖頭，試著不去觀察身後擁吻的情侶。卸下所有的財富地位後，第一次覺得自己年紀好小。她和蛇崩都還好小。皋月想像蛇崩獨自坐在角落的桌子，明明不到二十卻偷偷潛入不屬於自己的地方，棒球帽壓得好低，靜靜聆聽著破舊舞台上的表演。而並非只是來湊熱鬧，和一昧追求私慾的自己截然不同。皋月突然感到一陣羞愧。

_所以妳比較喜歡女生？_

明明只是無惡意的揶揄，皋月卻盯著杯子中的藍色調酒。她欲言又止。

_我不曉得。_

 

「下次跟乃音一起去吧。」

蛇崩沒有回應，反而起身面對著皋月，用膝蓋悄悄頂入她的腿間。如此熟悉的求愛方式，她卻不討厭。

「爸爸媽媽其實不是很喜歡皋月，所以妳只能待一下下，直到他們回來。不然週末來打掃的幫傭也會開始說閒話。」蛇崩彎腰、臉龐貼得好近，沒有要放她走的打算。皋月吶吶點頭。

「那乃音的父母什麼時候才會回家呢？」她的聲音微弱，想像蛇崩社長和太太的面孔，每次看到自己都不知道是該皺眉還是擠起笑容。

「下禮拜天。他們去歐洲了。」蛇崩耳鬢廝磨夠了，開始吻著她的肩窩，垂落的髮絲搔著她的臉頰。彩色日曆上印著星期二。

「還很久啊，」皋月喘息著。「我都可以偷偷住下來了。」

「皋月和羅曉阿姨去過賽拉維斯吧？我有看過照片。」

那女人穿上特別訂製的白色洋裝，談吐著流利的葡萄牙文。各種涎著臉跟過來的企業家和生意人對皋月低頭、鞠躬得好低。

_鬼龍院小姐，越來越漂亮了——_

_就和您母親一樣_ 。

被稱為母親的人回眸，對皋月打從心底笑開，比稍早照射海岸的日出還更加閃耀。她之後再也沒看過羅曉那樣笑過了。

「三年前的事情了。入學本能字之後就比較有藉口拒絕那女人。」皋月口氣輕鬆，緊緊捏著自己的手腕。從眼角餘光看得到污漬。她好骯髒。

「皋月？」

她抬頭。

「妳想要的話，其實也可以住在我的衣櫥裡面啦。」蛇崩一臉認真，彷彿很提供了一種很慷慨的提議

「衣櫥一定沒有空間。」皋月失笑了。

「哎呀，真沒禮貌。」蛇崩跟著咧嘴而笑。「真不想讓妳待太久。」手漸漸纏繞至她的短髮，撫摸玩弄著。

「為什麼呢？」她的心突然跳得好快。

「因為皋月一待下來，我就永遠不想放妳走了。這樣不行。」

「不行嗎？」

蛇崩搖頭，嘴笑得歪斜卻看起來相當難過。「不行。皋月太任性了，所以有時候要拒絕妳。」

「我很任性嗎？」

「當然啊。今晚來這裡找我也是因為任性吧？明明說過和妹妹約完就回家了。」

 _皋月已經長大，所以不可以再任性了_ 。羅曉勾起嘴角，讓赤裸裸的手臂交疊著。

 _今天很任性唷，皋月大人_ 。縫嘻嘻笑著，就像看到相當滑稽的景象。

「抱歉。」

「世界並不是只照妳一個人運轉。」

「我知道。」她低聲回應。

「所以不行。」

皋月沒有否認，只緊緊抱住蛇崩。蛇崩動也不動，最終還是遷就皋月的意願。這姿態一定是出自於同情，畢竟蛇崩沒有回抱著她，左手直直落在腰側，右手撫摸著她的頭髮。

唱機無聲旋繞、嗡嗡作響。屋簷包容著她的嘆息，不曾存在的白色心防皺起墜地。截然不同的人，卻有著同樣優雅靈巧的指尖、對藝術與物質細節的欣賞。對衣物和音樂的喜愛。還有讓自己越來越依賴的體溫。

皋月突然意會到，自己做愛時習慣性抿嘴是有原因的。主要是為了壓抑令自己羞恥的呻吟，但嗅著蛇崩身上的乾淨白色衣物，她閉上眼睛思索——

大概是怕一個不小心叫錯名字，會讓後果不堪設想吧。

 

 


	3. Jakuzure Nonon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乃音的場合，R18回憶殺有。

雨後的早晨。乃音沿著河岸奔跑，球鞋踏在潮濕的柏油路上，左右左右規律地濺水。星期四的早上八點，上衣被汗水浸濕，白色球鞋上都是泥巴和雜草。她停在便利商店前喘氣，順勢把激烈的琴聲關掉，畢竟買個礦泉水不會遇見老鼠王、更不需要胡桃鉗的守護。灌滿冷氣的室內裡有兩個偷閒的上班族低頭翻著雜誌，條紋領帶卡在書本中間、都要把臉藏進去了。

 

鬧鐘的鈴聲只是備用，她一向早起，眼睛如同場記板突然喀一聲睜開，是長年演奏生涯養成的習慣。國中開始就每天起來晨跑，把某個歐洲知名指揮家的種種建議列印熟背，簡直都要當成信仰看待。只差沒在登上富士山時，從天而降的閃電把字母劈在休息站的石板上。她的教徒也只存在於演奏廳，坐姿端正等待她開始舉高雙臂。指揮和性愛都是體力活，而兩者她都認真看待，即使反饋效果不一。

_皋月，喜歡這些首子嗎？我特地為妳挑的。_

皋月露出淡淡微笑，稱讚她的品味。

_皋月，喜歡這樣嗎？舒服嗎？_

皋月緊閉眼睛而抿嘴，從不正面回應。

 

但顯然還不夠早，因為身旁皺成一團的被單變得好冷。皋月已經悄悄走了，只在枕頭留下誘人的氣味。乃音抱著那顆枕頭下樓、把它丟在沙發上。還有一盤用保鮮膜包起的食物，切邊的蔬菜火腿三明治、吐司有點歪斜。這種反常的貼心行為讓乃音困惑。還有餐桌上留下的便條紙，用藍色整齊筆跡寫著：『謝謝，昨晚很開心。晚點再聯絡？』

_我又不是風俗小姐，搞什麼啊_ ——乃音板著臉，把紙條塞進睡衣的口袋裡頭，決定待會要照下來抱怨。講了這麼多廢話，結果還是讓皋月在自己家留宿了，不甘願地讓她摟著自己的腿，把凌亂頭髮埋進她的腰裡頭，只有高潮或熟睡之後才會開始撒嬌。乃音聽著她的鼾息，疲憊且再次為自己的心軟感到懊悔。相處十四年下來，熟人都笑乃音總是太過霸道，強行拉著皋月到處跑，但從以前到現在，要求最多的根本就是皋月啊。

_蛇崩，我要更多反叛組織的資料。蛇崩，下週的音樂會就用這個場地吧。比較適合。乃音，抱歉，雖然跟說好的不一樣，但約會可以改成明天下午四點嗎？乃音，今晚可以來宅邸一趟嗎？已經派車去接妳了。今天的晚餐就邀蟇郡他們吧？也要兩個月沒見面了⋯⋯_

_乃音，我可以留下來嗎？_

_乃音，方便的話——_

當然啊，皋月大人。通通都聽皋月的，任由她帶領自己的指尖，清楚在寂靜之中一觸即發的需求。自己當年徒手挖坑，如今深陷泥沼之中，乃音真的沒有權利生氣。都已經答應要握住她的手一輩子，甚至連老套的求偶台詞都脫口而出—— _和我交往吧，皋月_ 。只好冒著冷汗、指揮著不擅長又有氣無力的威風凜凜進行曲。

和與眾不同的鬼龍院皋月的戀情不該是這樣。即將完成的浮世繪拼圖卻欠缺了最重要的紅色零片、少了山峰。不在紙盒裡，也不在東京灣的殘骸裡頭。或許私藏在鬼龍院宅邸某處，背後寫上見不得人的秘密。

排在前面的主婦買了兩條蛋糕，奶油在塑膠包裝裡抹得到處都是。看了在胃裡的早餐也微微翻滾。  


「啊，國中生也放暑假了——」其中一名上班族突然漫不經心地評論，沒有抬頭。

或許不是針對自己，但乃音結帳時還是狠狠瞪了他們一眼。無知的王八蛋。她知道自己臉蛋上相，但經過發育期後，身高跟體型大概永遠都會維持這模樣了，穿著貼身的運動裝和內衣更顯得嬌小。父母都不算特別高，卻也不矮——乃音怎麼想都想不透，為什麼高中畢業後，鏡子裡頭的身體還一副發育不良的模樣。她選擇坦然接納自己的缺點。換個角度想就變成帶有特色的優勢。說不上樂天主義，但比總是悲觀的某人好。

更何況鬼龍院財閥的千金、全關東最有錢的女人是自己的女朋友——她忍住了無意義的挑釁思考，捏著寶特瓶，一路上悶悶不樂地踢著小石子。

 

「皋月是全關東最有錢的女人。皋月是我的女朋友。我喜歡皋月。」她輕聲說著。比起炫耀更近似於自我暗示。乃音又開始狂奔，明知打破平時的運動規則，小腿都要抽筋了還繼續堅持跑著。跟隨著飛越頭頂的鳥群、形成巨大的白色風箏。她意志驅使著疲憊的四肢，思索她們之間該何去何從。她連自己要去哪都不曉得。候鳥越飛越遠，消失在山的另一頭。線斷了。

 

家門柵欄前停了一輛小貨車。郵差的臉混雜著不悅和汗水。在他急躁的視線下，沒有印章只好簽下歪七扭八的名字，手腕顫抖到連筆都握不穩。拖著腳步回家後，乃音氣喘吁吁，從窗外看著車子一溜煙逃走。還沒看過有人如此痛恨廣尾。

包裹裡頭裝著小小的巧克力花籃。上面有個倉鼠玩偶身穿步行樂隊的粉色制服、戴著筒狀軍帽，小巧手套捧著藍色卡紙。燙金的字上印：『恭喜蛇崩學姊畢業，祝新工作一切順利。』來自銅管樂隊的學妹。一星階級。還記得她經常留下來整理教室，順便清掃那些情傷，年紀輕輕就有著一長串的前任男友。

乃音用食指戳了戳布偶。雖然生長在不缺乏物質的家中，她仍然很需要那份重視自己的心意，是在現階段交往得不到的滿足感——

喪氣的結論讓她攤在玄關上，手腳呈現大字型。想像自己在這裡睡著而發高燒，最終死在空無一人的家中。她知道皋月絕對不會放下工作來照顧自己，只會請醫生或拿宅邸裡頭的女傭來搪塞她。皋月太忙了。每天不是在老男人堆裡開會，不然就是在高級訂製服和漂亮的模特兒之間打轉⋯⋯身為最重要的伴侶卻毫無地位可言。橘色倉鼠彷彿露出憐憫的眼神，妥妥坐在巧克力寶座上頭望向她。

乃音咬牙，硬是單腳跳著脫下襪子，狠狠把睡衣跟髒衣服扔進洗衣機。她讓熱水打在頭上，一邊在浴缸裡按摩著自己的腿。昨天還在這裡和皋月一起泡澡，背貼著皋月的胸部，不斷親吻她的手腕內側。她聽到皋月輕輕笑著，開始吻著她脖子和鎖骨之間的凹槽，喜歡在窄小的空間擁抱。但即使是這樣，她們之間依舊存在著形容不出的隔閡。這大概就是問題吧，少了皋月的高挑身軀，浴缸變得太過空曠。乃音閉上眼睛，鼓起嘴而吹著氣泡。喜歡過頭了。

 

_做嗎，皋月？_

乃音跨在她身上，肌膚敏感到連床單織紗數都一清二楚。看皋月雙腕接納地朝上、眼神挑釁地打量乃音、似乎嘗試挽留些自信卻臉頰泛紅。然而心虛提問的卻是乃音。十六歲的少女們。

_好啊。_

伸進去的兩隻手指即是一切的開端，在又濕又緊的黑暗不斷鑽弄，找尋不存在的答案。沒有多餘的對話。呼吸聲斷斷續續，因舒適而嬌羞的抿唇，想要徹底享受交歡卻又在隱忍什麼似的——這很像她、很像這個人會做的事。一閃而過的念頭。看她轉頭皺眉、及腰的長髮凌亂、感受到手指被規律擠壓著，在她高潮那刻壓吻微張的呻吟。

乃音望著對方的下身和沾濕剔透的指節。沒有血，不是處女，懂得高潮。有經驗。皋月輕柔地環抱乃音，她卻快要不能呼吸。她無法把皋月推開，卻制止了她要回饋的手勢。或許出自於一種不安，不想讓內心隨著下體一起淌血。有點太過生硬，所以皋月收回手後，再也沒有試著觸碰乃音。確實是不太尋常的關係。她想哭，卻又不確定要為了什麼而掉眼淚。床單不知道吸不吸水。單戀不知道有沒有結果。

 

外頭的池塘冷到結冰。庭園地上積了厚厚一層雪，覆蓋著園藝部細心照顧的花圃和泥土。兩人赤裸裸地裹在同條棉被裡頭，一同望向學生會長室高塔外的灰白帝國。雪地吸收著所有的雜音、也沒有風，只聽得見暖氣運轉低哼著，空氣中的塵粒像水母上下飄著。還有些微鼻息。

「皋月原來有經驗了啊——」

這問題不妥當。有個細小聲音在耳邊呢喃斥責。不該問的。因為讓身旁的女孩僵住半秒。半拍。再次穩定起伏的胸口。不太明顯，但乃音察覺得到，清楚感受自己跨越了一條界線。但很多話題一錯過機會就永遠無法提起了。

可能就是因為沒有想過才如此震驚。只好玩著皋月的長髮，慵懶語調比擬稍早的發言。手指輕浮又漫不經心地勾起她的髮尾，字句卻是精打細算後才說出口的。得像演奏那樣一鼓作氣，纖細洞察著交響樂團的舉動。語氣不能帶有批判，也不能讓臉部表現驚訝。得小心謹慎、回到童年趁父母不注意時，偷偷踏著結冰的湖泊、只為了看清楚抖動耳朵的野生母鹿，心臟又驚又喜地碰撞胸口，深怕牠一下子就溜走。

 

皋月握著她的手、直直望向天花板，過了好久才轉頭面向乃音、嘴角微微彎起。

「乃音介意嗎？我不是處女。」

室內安靜到聽得到落地鐘的指針敲擊。其實她只等了二十秒。乃音摸不透皋月臉上的笑容，亦是調侃的玩笑話卻又顯得焦慮。笑得太勉強了。這點她是知道的，因為看著那張臉一輩子了。

「不會啊。」

半個謊言回得太快。小小雪靴踩到一片碎冰。母鹿突然抬起頭，快步離去。

皋月臉上的笑容消失無蹤，輕輕摸著乃音的臉。指尖好涼，但乃音知道不是因為冬天、也不是事後逐漸降低的體溫，而是因為某種浸泡在藥物裡的副作用。每次和羅曉一起在大浴場泡完澡後的那幾天，皋月在學校裡勘查都會在制服上添加件外套，低聲評論： _空調真冷。_ 她看伊織和犬牟田不安地互望。無星教室裡根本沒有裝風扇或冷氣，甚至有點悶熱。

「那妳明天還會過來嗎？」皋月握住乃音的手，語氣懇切，藍色眼睛卻好黯淡、看起來像飄雪的夜晚。

_如果妳喜歡（我）的話。_

乃音把額頭貼在皋月凌亂的瀏海上。小時候不懂得拿捏距離，親近得輕鬆。劃下信任的指甲陷入背部，最想確認的疑慮卻遲遲說不出口。

皋月不是處女。乃音可能是同性戀。某隻水豚正在伊豆泡溫泉。這就只是龐大世界上的某個細小環節，不怎麼重要的真實事件，不該令人在意到失眠。但此刻卻像坐上自由落體，只好緊閉眼睛，等待挫折直直垂落至地面、身心都被壓得扁扁。

 

「皋月開心就好。」乃音訥訥回應，像小女孩一樣害怕。

確實還是小女孩啊，才剛過十六歲生日，看著高堆如山的昂貴禮物。穿上新洋裝、畫上濃厚的眼線後看起來好成熟，將外貌化為利器，夢想統治羅馬的埃及皇后。皋月甚至還沒十六。在十五歲獻身對一般人來說過早，但因為是鬼龍院皋月，所以不該如此訝異。皋月想要什麼就會貫徹到底，從不顧他人反對，頑固又任性。兩人少數的共同點。但皋月內向又木訥。除了長期待在身邊、不斷奉獻的自己，也無法相信她會去主動勾引誰，或是和哪個人纏扭身軀，和昂貴蠶絲重複交疊。不是傲慢，只是理所當然的臆測。

這讓乃音更加無法接受這股彆扭沉默。

 

洗澡水突然變冷了。她驚覺自己就這樣在浴缸裡睡著，連忙打開熱水潑灑在頭上。臉蛋又燙又刺，像是被凍傷一樣。只好把手埋在臉裡呻吟，痛恨兩年前的自己。皋月那時就常在睡夢中掙扎，卻不曾討論她的夢境。乃音也不過問，以為是當床伴的不成文規定。

講好聽一點是體貼——純粹只是纏綿於深淵，當個說不出話的聾子和聽不見的啞巴。天生一對。


	4. Jakuzure Nonon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乃音與纏流子的回合。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「紅刺蝟」與裡頭的一些梗引用自於KLK Drama CD v1，有興趣可以去聽聽看！

「——紅刺蝟。」

「啊？」

「紅刺蝟啊。」纏流子東張西望著，看起來相當自在地嚼食一大盤薯條。

「所以？紅刺蝟又怎麼了？」乃音挑起眉。

她假裝沒注意到纏流子點了最便宜的食物，和滿艦飾一家依舊居住簡樸。皋月沒有提供妹妹資金。或許他們不願意收，婉拒了親自上門拜訪的鬼龍院小姐。不需要雄厚財富也能過得滿足，絕不貪婪——劣等生一家的座右銘。腦海閃過皋月的小動作，隱藏起失望，低下頭強顏歡笑。她總是太過積極想要討好妹妹。

 

「當時蛇崩出的題目，答案就是紅刺蝟呢。其實是鮮血告訴我的，不然我也猜不到吧。」

為了考倒纏流子，四天王費盡心力替無星學生製作了期末機智問答。題目類別亂七八糟，涉略法律、蒟蒻、數學。當然還有乃音準備的音樂與時尚，可惜還有許多沒派上用場的小知識。德國在1586年製作了史上第一本時尚雜誌。比基尼內衣的名字取決於原子彈實驗地點比基尼環礁。世界上最久的演奏將從2001年預計彈奏至2640年。鬼龍院皋月曾在《新教徒》邁入第五幕大屠殺時開始呼呼大睡。

四天王文化部部長蛇崩乃音和仇敵轉學生纏流子正在餐廳裡用餐。

 

巧合相遇所導致的臨時邀約，眼睜睜看著綠色小人閃爍、瞬間被紅色的生命戰維包覆，動也不動。來不及過馬路了。纏流子笑著等待她的答覆，而乃音找不到婉拒的理由。誰怕誰。

 

木製牆面掛滿黑白照片，吵雜環境中的單方面敵意、融入弦樂和法國號角的悠閒組合。三十幾歲的青年手持啤酒閒聊，揮著整齊的指甲評論新一季的時裝。

紅刺蝟餐廳。不是在維也納，而是在六本木的某個十字路口上，以繁忙交通試圖對布拉姆斯和眾多作曲家致敬。某種諷刺的巧合，曾經拿來刁難過纏流子的考題之一。沒想到她答得出來，更沒想到自己會跟纏流子在這裡獨處。

然而纏流子再也不是敵人。乃音瞇起眼睛，得反覆提醒自己，不可以口氣太過惡劣、不可以跟她吵架。出自於對伴侶的尊重。這邀約八成也是纏流子釋出善意的象徵吧。消失的本能字，沉入海底的巨大剪刀，再也不是轉學生的轉學生。除了活生生吞下的苦澀自尊，打好關係有利無弊。為了皋月她辦得到。

 

「我還不知道鮮血懂音樂。」乃音小心翼翼地問。「纏不喜歡音樂嗎？」

「喜歡啊，但我只會彈吉他，最近也很少碰了。那妳呢？一般的指揮家應該都會些什麼樂器吧？」

「我也會彈吉他。」自尊心還是在胃裡頭作祟。

 

 _我想學吉他。還有繼續上鋼琴課。_ 心血來潮的宣示。

 _這樣很好啊。乃音當初根本不該停掉那些課程的。_ 皋月沒什麼意見。

於是帶電吉他到鬼龍院宅邸前示愛是乃音的新樂趣。她把紅色樂器舉高，想像自己是「性手槍」的樂團主唱，目的就是讓喝下午茶的南茜看起來困擾透頂。

 _蛇崩，妳在做什麼？_ 嗓音參雜以往的冰冷。

 _跟我私奔吧，皋月大人。_ 乃音忍笑擺出自認為最酷的姿勢，一手抱著吉他另一手捏弦。蛇崩是久違的姓氏稱呼。看得出來皋月有點被惹惱了，這不足以構成撤退理由。 _不過在這之前，先來幫我接線吧？_

皋月的掙扎通通寫在臉上。但西西里的教父拒絕不了愛妻開的條件。席德與南茜轟轟烈烈的愛情以傷亡終結，但這和她們沾不著邊。乃音的口袋裡沒有古柯鹼，地上也沒有染血尖刀、更沒有人死在旅館裡頭。她們的戀情細水長流，又純情到令人欣慰。

 _皋月明明看起來什麼都會，卻很不擅長做這個呢。_ 她還是忍不住出聲調侃。

說明書被翻得無精打采又皺巴巴。皋月總是皺起來的眉頭看起來更加苦惱，灰色圓形階梯和舞廳的紅色窗簾比擬某種馬戲團。免費看好戲。

 _那妳為什麼要來找我？_ 皋月又氣又好笑地說著，抬頭望向乃音、襯衫的領口露出了白皙脖子、髮絲垂墜到臉上。乃音想體驗在頭等席上吻她，讓鈕扣像灑下的花瓣一一鬆脫。

乃音擠到皋月身旁，替她拿起了說明書。

_找女朋友不需要什麼理由吧？_

 

「皋月似乎對音樂沒什麼興趣呢。」纏流子提出。兩人少得可憐的共通話題。

「嗯，她音感沒那麼好，所以從小就拒絕碰樂器。」

纏流子突然笑了起來，開始模仿拉琴的動作。

「我以為大小姐不都會拉什麼小提琴或是彈鋼琴嗎？」

還記得去鬼龍院宅邸玩耍時有看到白色的三角鋼琴（基本的家飾），但無法想像皋月在上面彈奏。那傢伙去過那麼多場演奏會、還坐在頭等包廂，卻連《魔笛》跟《費加洛婚禮》都還分不清楚。坐在鋼琴椅上頭的皋月視線疲憊，像是累積一層灰的節拍器、老早就壞掉卻沒人丟。漆黑長髮配上蒼白的細長手指確實太過老套，被生硬地套入有錢人家小姐的框架。

「對吧，一般人都是這麼想的。」乃音也忍不住仰起嘴角。「不過在她面前提起可能會惹她不開心——」電話突然震動著。是皋月。「她打來了。」

「先別接——總之這是把柄欸！」纏流子像小孩一樣笑開，但不是純真的樣子。「瞧她跩成這樣，居然也有不擅長的事情，當然要取笑一下啊。」

 _獅子搏兔。_ 當年自信過剩的皋月總是冷哼著，白色制服乾淨又傲慢。但她又懂什麼。燕雀安知鴻鵠之志啊。可憐的母獅子。乃音跟著笑，此刻自己似乎沒那麼討厭纏流子了。電話也停了。

 

皋月的妹妹是衣服和血肉混合的產物。纏流子會長大，按時吹著沒人替她準備的蠟燭，但不論怎麼樣都殺不死，就連心臟被挖出也只是咳血咒罵。她不是人類。皋月的母親也不是人類。不曾被皋月提起的針目縫也不是人類。但人類會受傷，會留下瘀青、夢魘中反覆掙扎，流得一身冷汗。乃音敢和大自己兩倍的男人打架，卻還是不敢大力搖晃皋月的肩膀，強硬地逼供她回答。

_皋月到底在煩惱些什麼？_

_為什麼每天晚上都會做惡夢？_

_夢到了些什麼？_

_我又能為妳做什麼？_

即使說了，皋月也只會搖頭。 _乃音不需要擔心。_

皋月總是太高估自己的意志力，而更常把喝一半的紅茶遺忘在窗邊。乃音也開始對這回應感到心急、被這股壓力勒到窒息。她的要求實在不多，只是想了解每況越下的女友。對方腰側的肋骨變得明顯、眼窩染上疲憊。彷彿磨得鋒利的刀刃被收起後，皋月就靜靜坐在燃燒的寺廟裡頭，身旁擺放清酒和被白布包起的脇差，決定好久，最終還是哪裡都不會去。

 

「是說昨晚都留宿了，皋月今天怎麼沒跟妳一起出門？」纏流子好奇問道。

「她一早就去忙工作。結束通常直接回宅邸，每次都這樣。」

 

臨摹一般情侶而懂得開開玩笑、接吻做愛，但追根究底，皋月不是一般人——五歲時忘了怎麼出聲大笑，十六歲前喪失貞操，十八歲捅了母親一刀。在和平且不需逞強的正常世界裡頭答應和乃音交往，達到人生目標後卻每天過得渾渾噩噩。

乃音也沒有膽量向世界坦承她們的關係，始終沒跟父母交代，甚至不敢在街上牽太久的手。兩人輕輕勾著食指和中指，就像遲早會鬆脫的骯髒鞋帶、在東京的街道上苟延殘喘。這對未來毫無寄託的負面概念也深深影響到了乃音，愛情故事再也沒有啟發作用，名著配樂也讓她再也不感興趣，都沒有共鳴。

 _我恨我的狗屁人生。_ 南茜歇斯底里地叫喊。滿地的血泊，被毒品給淹沒的未來。交往了、但一切都沒有變，反而急轉直下。已經分不清楚究竟是自己期望太高，還是這打從一開始就是不切實際的理想。乃音對著大螢幕嘆氣。有同感。

 

乃音越想沮喪，忍不住抱怨。「然後三更半夜轉變心意就擅自跑來我家樓下當偷窺狂。」

「那妳直接去住她家不就行了？」纏流子打了大哈欠，彷彿這種事情簡單到連想都不用想。「一般交往後不都會同居？何況那大小姐家跟五星旅館一樣。」她看起來好得意，像是說了個逗趣的笑話一樣。

「妳去過？」她突然不太開心。

「沒有。」

乃音意外地放下刀叉。

「幹嘛？想也知道吧，而且我沒有去的必要啊。」她挑眉。「我現在的家在神奈川，和真子她們一起。門牌上還有我的名字呢，就像是被領養一樣。」纏流子不好意思地別開頭。

 

莫名其妙的醋意打從見到纏流子的第一天開始加深變得酸臭。因為她身上的神衣、魯莽的舉動、惡劣的態度，都讓皋月相當感興趣。知道她們是姊妹之後，皋月又彷彿對纏流子產生不切實際的幻想，在妹妹身旁總是展現出完全不同的一面。失散多年的家人。

大夥出去逛街時，她生平第一次看到皋月那樣開懷笑著。乃音還故意放慢腳步，假裝聽著猿投山大聲炫耀自己新買的竹劍、隔著兩輛小貨車的距離觀察皋月的臉。

那雙淺色眼睛完全瞇起、臉頰泛紅，被妹妹拉扯手臂、手肘頂撞著腰腹，再怎麼樣的粗魯對待也毫不介意。乃音眼睜睜看著纏流子在皋月耳邊細語，然後瞧皋月噗哧一聲、笑到彎腰。

_哇，笑成這樣——皋月真是差勁。野蠻人。_

皋月一次也不曾回頭看乃音，一輩子的青梅竹馬比不上空降回來的妹妹。從宇宙飛回來的纏流子。

 

_怎麼了，乃音？身體不舒服嗎？_

當天逛街解散後只剩她們兩人，而皋月有些緊張地觸碰乃音的肩膀。

 _沒事啦_ 。

她慌張地找藉口離去，把皋月一個人丟在忠犬八公的雕像前。皋月的視線充滿挫折，乃音卻找不到回頭安慰她的理由。她希望皋月追上她、哄她，甚至主動邀她一起吃飯。只要能平復那股幼稚的忌妒心，什麼都好。

 

「我隨時想去都可以。」乃音的語氣傲慢，但掩飾不了流失的信心。

如果宅邸走廊的老舊紅毯被切割成一片片，需被重新拼湊，她大概只需要兩小時就能還原。有圓形壓印處於左後方，有一年的聖誕樹就壓在上面。小小的皋月面無表情地遞了紅綠交錯的小盒子，輕聲祝乃音聖誕快樂。長大之後，皋月再也沒送自己任何禮物，而是在聖誕夜等候乃音，讓白色浴袍緩緩落地。天真的她多希望那是愛情。

 

「長期住下來可不一樣。」纏流子把盤子裡的番茄醬抹光。「我知道妳們認識一輩子了，但要更瞭解她妳得花更多精力——去她的個人空間。她空間夠大了。在她忙工作的時候妳可以一個人躺在她的床上，摸她的小時候的書或衣服，思考她每天都在想些什麼垃圾事，過著什麼樣的人生。」

 

這種像變態一樣的行為讓乃音遲疑，乍聽之下卻有些道理。

 _跟我說話啊，皋月_ 。

乃音輕輕捧著皋月的臉頰、像屍體又冷又黏。

 _我沒事，真的沒事_ 。

她聲音沙啞，依舊不肯多談。不得不改善的現狀。

 

「那如果她拒絕我呢？」乃音聲音扁平地問著，突然住嘴。這種俗氣連續劇般的台詞使她羞愧。 _如果他不要我了呢_ ——歇斯底里又愚拙。

「那我就一腳踢開門，去痛打那傢伙一頓，直到把她打醒為止。教訓過分囂張的姊姊可是身為妹妹的基本權益。」

「誇張。」雖然皋月大概會被活活打死吧。那個畫面卻讓乃音揚起嘴角。果然是野蠻人的妹妹。

纏流子一笑置之，把錢好好地壓在了帳單底下，朝乃音揮了揮手起身。「今天我請客，所以改天要邀我去宅邸玩啊。」

乃音用攪拌匙撈出僅剩的果粒細細咀嚼。留下整整一萬元新鈔。果然有拿錢。

 

於是她傍晚將自己的財產通通打包，獨自坐在公司大廳裡面翻著時尚雜誌、大腿陷進黑色沙發。

只剩等皋月下班了。

電子看板上明明寫著舒適宜人的二十五度攝氏，入夜之後戶外卻仍然相當悶熱，像是誤闖沖繩或是南島嶼、而不是塞滿灰色建築的東京都。少了白天走來走去的員工，熟悉的環境也開始顯得陰森。潮濕氣候在大片的玻璃牆外形成一片片霧氣，反覆被外頭的紅色車尾燈照著，就像陰魂不散的怪物。或許是一種警訊、某種告誡。乃音決定漠視。名模腳上正套著蟒蛇皮高跟鞋。

看著皋月從電梯中出現，大廳指針交疊、擁有魔法時效的毅力和耐心也跟著十二點鐘過後消散。乃音想像自己臭著一張臉、甚至破口大罵，看女友不知所措的反應，但這樣做並不聰明。毫無效率可言，於是露出最甜美的微笑。

「我今晚就要搬去鬼龍院宅邸。」沒有多餘的招呼，沒有臉頰上的吻，更沒有親暱舉動。

「為什麼？」皋月語氣平淡，眼神卻不斷猶豫飄移。敬業的管家沒有參與糾紛，站在一旁提著皋月的公事包。然而掛著慈祥微笑之下，乃音認為揃正在看好戲。

「因為想和皋月同居啊。」她的語氣也變得更加溫柔，賣力拿出所有哄騙同年紀男生的演技。

皋月微微張嘴，似乎想說些什麼反駁乃音，視線輪流落在巨大登山包、卡在拉鍊中間的倉鼠布偶、和乃音本人。但很快就舉起雙手投降。

「妳開心就好。」

周圍響起粉絲團隱形的掌聲。久違的勝利。

乃音一分，皋月零分。


	5. Kiryuin Satsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 皋月的場合，微R18回憶殺。

「妳在想什麼呢，皋月？」

 

在這世上，只有羅曉會這樣問她（偽裝成心靈對談的起點），細長指尖頂著下顎、打趣地問著。如果並不是出自於母愛或關心，就是出自於好奇和控制罷了。就像是小男孩蹲在路邊，毫不尊重地拉扯寵物柴犬的耳朵，歪頭詢問： _狗狗在想什麼啊_ 。人類無法和畜牲交談，所以人類也不可能和衣物溝通。那女人是衣物，背上的傷疤證明著她早已捨棄人性。

所以不同種族的皋月和羅曉根本不曾有什麼深層的親子互動，然而——

「我在想⋯⋯」她愕然打住故作鎮定的發言，看著羅曉勾起的笑容，還有那撫摸肩膀、逐漸下滑的手指。她閉上眼睛，再次屈服於肉體的慾望，再也不需要回答這個問題，仍然不知道母親對她期望著什麼。

 

皋月無心翻閱著春季時尚的簡報，想起蛇崩昨晚的呢喃，像香水一樣撩撥她的頭髮、緊緊跟進辦公室。羅曉的辦公室。

_皋月相信無條件的愛嗎？_

蛇崩躺在身旁低語，手掌摸著皋月的頭髮，似乎誤以為她已經熟睡。 _這世界上絕對沒有這種東西。_ 皋月心想，嗅著蛇崩衣物上的香氣，把頭埋進她懷裡。

 

高跟鞋接觸大理石的喀啷聲使所有早到的員工瞬間放下手邊的事深深鞠躬、就連抱著大紙箱的運貨工也努力彎腰，使她有種再次回宅邸或回到本能字的錯覺。皋月用力眨了眨眼。或許改變這種貴族階級的制度會比較好，但追根究底，這是羅曉的公司。即使是鬼龍院皋月，區區十八歲女孩其實並不讓人信服，知道低下的視線或許鄙夷。仗著僅剩的氣勢，她頭也不回地直直前進。

 

要改變世界就必須有錢有權。要有著出眾的精力，把睡眠時間控制在四小時內、最好都能不要睡覺——某個歐洲富豪宣稱，名言還印在商業報刊上、浪費著股票版面。皋月把頭趴在桌上的皮革板，說服自己小睡十分鐘就好，讓午後疲憊像大浪一樣刺著肩膀和頸椎。不轉讓公司也是為了免於資本世界一夕倒塌，因為只有她能頂替羅曉的位置。自欺欺人。

再過半小時就要和從倫敦和米蘭飛來的設計師開會，討論他們熬夜趕出來的成果，厚厚一疊彩色素描，包含在前兩個扣眼做特殊刺繡的貼身亞麻襯衫、讓皋月得瞇眼才看得出來。春季販賣女裝一向比較吃香、但少了生命戰維的洗腦加持，望著逐漸降低的佔市率，他們決定逆向操作而涉略男裝。

_鬼龍院小姐也準備要踏進母親的鞋子了嗎？_

知名設計師上週笑著揶揄、遞出畢業賀禮（一隻限量版的銀色鋼筆、大約十萬元）。他有著一頭鼠灰色髮和溫和的綠色眼睛，沒有任何惡意，卻讓皋月難以信任，因為他和羅曉太過熟稔，總是吻著她的手背。皋月露出禮貌微笑，當時沒意會到英文諺語之中的含義：接管羅曉的職位。再怎麼努力排滿行程，硬撐著眼皮開會、忍受鳳凰丸嘮叨，羅曉的鞋子永遠都大了半號。尺寸不合。打著赤腳又滿地釘子，她深知自己哪裡也去不了。

 

_不合身或過氣就汰換新的——我們可是做衣服的。皋月想穿什麼就讓她穿。反正家裡不缺衣服啊。_

羅曉總是笑著，對傭人下達指令。彷彿揣摩欠缺的人性，羅曉喜歡故作大方，把母親的職責當名錶配戴，打扮最寶貝的獨生女，讓皋月穿上最昂貴的禮服一同出席宴會。脖子上的鑽石項鍊勒緊皋月的頸部，讓她窒息。 _人就該穿上適合自己年紀和地位的衣服。_ 羅曉經常說，卻讓十三歲的女兒穿金戴銀。這種矛盾使她困惑，但不曾有人批評。大概因為她不常笑，展現超齡的嚴肅，自在地允許配件襯托自己。也許在下意識之中盡力墊腳，希望自己高個五公分，因為努力的孩子總是會被稱讚，而或許她正不堪地渴望被撫摸。

 

_穿不下了就找裁縫師啊。合身的服裝最漂亮了，對吧？_

羅曉的手掌壓上她的大腿，指甲輕輕刮著，而皋月不曾制止她。

_是的，母親大人。_

_不過妳最近很喜歡穿這種衣服。_

她青春期後開始穿襯衫和西裝褲，和學校制服交替。俐落的男裝。不體面卻搶眼。她喜歡在鏡子前扣著鈕釦，只差打上領帶，想像父親也曾經如此。

 _不適合我嗎？_ 皋月忍著顫抖。

羅曉笑了，撥開她額頭的瀏海。

_適合。_

這世界上沒有無條件的愛。

 

「——揃。」有件羊毛毯子突然蓋在她身上、嗅到一陣伯爵紅茶的香氣。她輕聲呼喚，連頭都不用動也知道是年邁管家。

「吵醒您了嗎？」

「我沒睡著。」皋月挺直了背，拉緊身上的毯子。上頭有著乾淨、被曬過的味道。

 

離開蛇崩家時是凌晨五點。太陽還沒出來，每次一開會就是不見天日的生活。她突然思念著和蛇崩在本能字的時光，能一早坐在自己的寶座上看著風景、聽著她和猿投山鬥嘴——

猿投山六週後有個劍道比賽。

 _一定要來啊，鬼龍院！很精彩的！妳沒辦法參賽真是可惜，不然我就有能期待的強敵了_ 。

他在聚餐時笑著、豪邁的請客並替皋月斟酒。已經是朋友的大家，沒有階級之分。 _敬友誼！_ 五人笑著舉杯，而最會演講的皋月只能低頭，連自己抽得抽不出空觀戰都不曉得。再也不敢答應無法遵守的承諾。敬友誼。因為不管說什麼都顯得空洞。

 

「這一切對我來說是不是還太早了呢？」

「您已經相當優秀了。」揃替她倒了一點點牛奶和糖漿，就像小時候一樣。

父親才剛過世，讓皋月半夜做惡夢哭紅了眼睛，夢見爸爸在包圍車輛殘骸的火焰向她求救。她吸著鼻子，眼淚滴在父親最後手縫送她的布偶上。新任管家安靜而不知所措、那時還不知道要怎麼安慰戒心很高的小姐，只好起身下樓，在黑暗中替她混合蜂蜜和奶茶。糖分遮住了苦澀，暖和著她的雙手。皋月後來睡得好安穩。

「謝謝你。」她苦笑坦承，「我覺得不管做什麼都不夠。」細框眼鏡上沾滿霧氣，使她準備放下茶杯。「想要做得比那個人更好，證明沒什麼意義的事。」

「或許您不該一直拿自己和羅曉大人比較⋯⋯」揃皺起眉頭。

「那個人她——」話還沒說完，杯子裡的奶茶就不小心潑灑出來。

白色手帕瞬間被染成棕色。揃俐落地替她收拾桌面，把筆和紙挪到角落，出聲提議。「這週過後，您不妨休個假呢？一個禮拜就好，一定抽得出時間吧。」

皋月愧疚地點頭。「我考慮看看。」

「乃音小姐一定相當樂意和您去玩。」揃溫和地笑著。他從以前就願意賭上一切當她的靠山，也只有他知道她所有的秘密，一直在她身旁默默守候。

「是啊。」皋月閉上眼睛，突然笑著。「揃也一起來吧？」

管家沒有回答，反而會心一笑地鞠躬離去。她突然有些不捨，不希望他離開她的身邊。

 

在過份安靜的空間裡頭，她的手開始顫抖，只好在電話敲下熟悉的數字，憋著呼吸在內心數到二十。沒人接。

「——這裡是乃音專線。」

語音信箱錄下的語氣懶洋洋且傲慢，然而酥麻嗓音讓皋月更換姿勢，把雙腳踏在地上，再次緊緊捧好話筒，像是差點溺斃後吸進的第一口氧氣。退潮後的早晨刺痛又狼狽，但她還活著，能聽見蛇崩的聲音。

「我目前不方便接電話，請留下你的名字電話，我會盡快回覆⋯⋯不過既然你知道這隻私人號碼，幹嘛不直接寄簡訊給我啊？」

皋月毫不受調侃影響而開口，心卻跳得好快。「乃音，是我。沒什麼重要的事。」她遲疑著，希望聲音聽起來不要太急切。「只是想聽聽妳的聲音。」她想起蛇崩一臉質疑的淡漠表情。不可以任性，不可以像以前一樣任性。皋月咬著下唇。「我在想昨天的事，關於無條件的愛，我——」

電話嗶了一聲。剛剛的訊息通通沒錄到。

 

「振作點啊——」她掐緊了話筒。夜晚的怪物如今只存在於夢境，一張張的黑白燈片（在四比三的畫面）閃爍。但恢復自由之身的家畜依舊還是動物、永遠都無法自理。主人並不愛沒有利用價值的畜生。

 

在七歲那年，皋月誤闖了羅曉的衣櫃。滿滿的潔白衣物耀眼無比、如同本人閃閃發光。身旁的晚禮服用鑲入鑽石的袖子掃過她的臉頰。她動彈不得，小小身軀不斷在原地顫抖，彷彿被一桶子的冰水給潑灑。那觸感皋月依舊記憶猶新，會讓她在熟睡之中瞬間反胃坐起。

 

 _怎麼了，皋月，這裡什麼都沒有啊，所以不用怕、不用怕_ ——

滿衣櫥的怪物。

同年紀的蛇崩戰戰兢兢地進來，從身後用小小的手臂抱著她。

動作笨拙卻輕柔，無視皋月固執僵硬的抗拒。所以皋月只好轉身圈住她，不知所措地接受安慰。肩膀和胸口漸漸放鬆。自己似乎不曾被這種方式緊緊抱住。好陌生，卻不討厭。

 

皋月手腕顫抖，額頭一陣暈眩。她真正畏懼的不是衣櫃裡的怪物，而是怪物奪走蛇崩。國一不告而別，因為怕蛇崩會陷入危險。高中貪婪吞食了蛇崩主動出示的愛、張開雙腿，因為知道她喜歡她。

畢業後安靜地交往，終於釐清這份自私的依賴。

 _妳到底夢見了什麼？_ 蛇崩緊緊抓住她的雙腕，語氣急躁。

皋月硬是撇開頭，讓汗水代替眼淚滑下臉頰。不是不能說，而是太過習慣把話生硬地吞回去，已經不懂得表達。除了難以啟齒，也深怕蛇崩漂亮的臉面無表情地轉頭，心意和耐心磨光，讓她再也不會抱緊自己。皋月把頭埋在手中。這遠比被衣物凌虐的冰冷觸感還要難受。

 

蛇崩不該知道的。但她還是發現了。某個令皋月懊悔不已的夏天。

東京灣人工島上的本能字學院被烈陽曬得格外悶熱。皋月把手貼在蛇崩的宿舍房門上，關節彎曲準備敲擊，頓時聽到猿投山和蟇郡大聲叫罵。

_你這傢伙作弊！_

_你才作弊！_

她意外地皺皺眉、弄清狀況之前就聽到蛇崩抱怨： _吵死了，真幼稚_ ——

 _因為作弊的是蛇崩吧。_ 犬牟田的聲音沾沾自喜。 _連贏五場的機率據說比隕石撞地球還低⋯⋯_

三個大男生在蛇崩的房間裡玩牌。雖然皋月訝異地睜大眼睛，但這種互動仔細想想理所當然。表面上衝突連連，四天王之間的感情其實一向融洽。皋月最後把手放在胸前，不小心壓到上面的新瘀青。疼痛使她咬牙，心情五味雜陳。

不知道是羨慕著平起平坐的友誼，還是嫉妒他們正在歡樂喧嘩。或許各一點點。

明明已經六月，她卻在冷氣下越站越冷，指甲發青、手腕上面的紅色痕跡怎麼揉都揉不掉。雙手無力，最終假裝不曾來過。

 

「皋月大人來找我有什麼事嗎？」

但蛇崩來了。十一點鐘剛過。蛇崩聞起來像乳木果、香甜又溫暖，手悄悄放在她肩上。安逸又親暱的象徵。安全了。然而皋月背對著蛇崩，無法直視她的眼睛。「妳怎麼知道我去妳房間？」

明知故問，因為監視器被情報戰略委員長妥妥裝在每個長廊和出入口。

「四眼臭狗——犬牟田私下跟我說的。他雖然很好奇您來幹嘛，但我沒多解釋。」

 

明明可以住在豪華別墅裡頭，三星的四天王選擇久居在設備簡單的學校宿舍裡。房間約二十張榻榻米大，有獨立衛浴設備卻得共用廚房。沒有交誼廳，連別墅的次等客房都不如。皋月百般不解，卻也沒有追問。

 _好辦事啊，_ 猿投山笑著。 _我喜歡學校的健身房跟體育館。_

 _這樣就能隨時幫助皋月大人，_ 蟇郡點點頭。

 _實驗室就在樓下，不到十分鐘的距離對我或伊織都方便共事。_ 犬牟田抱著電腦，從眼鏡框抬頭望上笑著。

蛇崩沒有說話，頭悠哉地靠在手掌上、微微歪著頭對皋月眯眼笑著，小指湊巧落在嘴唇中間。

過分明顯的暗示讓皋月臉頰突然發燙，口氣冷硬。

_隨你們開心。_

 

「您今天回家了對不對？狀況如何？」

「沒什麼特別的。」語句簡短，因為無膽確保自己能維持鎮定。「一切都依照計畫順利進行。」

「都洗澡了，怎麼還穿著制服呢？」蛇崩望向她的裝扮、撥了撥她的頭髮。「不熱嗎？」

「因為開空調會冷。」皋月回頭起身。「來做吧？」

蛇崩訝異地挑眉。「一般人想做不會這麼突然吧。」

她苦笑，牽起蛇崩的手，輕輕拉到胯下之中。「也許我不是一般的人。」

就今天晚上，皋月不想再被任何人嘲諷，極度渴望被摟在溫暖的懷裡。即使這種行為卑鄙無恥，她開始擁吻著蛇崩。蛇崩動作猶豫，謹慎地開始回吻皋月，手指跟著下滑，準備卸下——

「不用脫上衣⋯⋯」皋月硬是中斷接吻喘息、卻還是慢了一步。因為蛇崩倒抽一口氣，迅速把她的高領拉開，看到腰側上的紫色瘀血，沿著攀爬到肋骨、形成手的形狀落在頸椎。

「妳受傷了。是誰弄的？」蛇崩的語氣冷靜，但手指捏得好緊。

「我自己要的。」皋月壓低聲音，難堪地別過頭。「不是任何人的錯。」

「這到底是怎麼回事？這——」

皋月不知道是要笑還是垂喪著臉，只好面無表情地看向蛇崩。「沒有關係。乃音如果不想做的話，我能理解。」

「現在不是說這種話的時候吧，看起來好嚴重——」

「今天先回去吧？不好意思，讓妳白跑一趟。」

 

但她知道蛇崩不會走。蛇崩會在無語之中遷就著她，鐵著一張臉，照她的意願假裝沒看到大腿內側的抓痕。她懂得不在今晚伸進手指、用舌尖吸吮而重複吻著，像是用嘴唇在替她上藥，規律點壓著每個傷痕。

冰冰冷冷的液體滴在皋月的膝蓋上。蛇崩無聲地啜泣、輕輕吸著鼻子，但皋月只能躺平，不知道要從何安慰起她，只好用手不斷撥著她柔軟的頭髮。 _對不起，乃音，對不起。_

安撫到她甘願展露脆弱後、不確定是不是高潮的麻痹頂點，蛇崩也不會離去。她爬到皋月身旁，就像貓一樣縮在她懷裡。皋月緊緊摟住她。撩起的慾望熄滅後，腹部只剩空洞的懊悔和羞恥，甘願拿性命彌補。

 

 _La petite mort_ 。針目縫在皋月的耳邊細語。 _另類的死亡之舞可是很浪漫的唷，皋月大人。_

 

可笑的某種誤解。她連尋死的資格都沒有啊。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「La petite mort。」小死一回。 法文「高潮」的俗語。


	6. Jakuzure Nonon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乃音與鬼龍院宅邸。

東京灣的形狀就像個拳頭，姆指輕輕勾著東京都、食指敲著船橋市。明明看過好多次，乃音卻不曾察覺，一邊抬頭望著眼前的巨大觀光地圖看板、高舉著自己的右手比對著。她思索著歪頭，想起皋月當時握緊白色刀柄的模樣。現在通通都沉下去了，不知道遺漏在岸邊的細沙究竟是不是從人工島飄過來的殘骸。

「回去吧？這裡沒什麼好看的。」悶不吭聲的皋月突然開口，表情比平常還陰鬱。她們開始在鬼龍院宅邸同居之後，皋月又更少笑了。

 

_我來住讓妳不開心嗎？_

乃音昨晚歪著頭，緊捏皋月的手腕，決定再也不迴避問題。

 _不是妳的錯。_ 她撇頭，刻意避開目光。 _我最近都睡不好。做惡夢。_

_都沒有改善？_

_嗯。_

乃音只好鬆手，讓房間再次陷入沈默。

 

「再待一下下嘛。我喜歡這裡的風景。」乃音說著，「何況要像普通的情侶一樣，偷偷回母校約會都不可能呢。都沉下去了啊。」她把頭靠在欄杆上，解讀不了皋月臉上的細微變化。

她對本能字的長廊和樂團練習室感到依依不捨，尤其是那特地為她打造的指揮台，曾和皋月在裡頭偷偷接吻。隔音室裡頭沒有監視器。

但皋月對本能字的思念一定更勝於乃音。從國中開始就每天都摸著藍圖，期末考也不忘過目、連桌椅的材質都親自監督。乃音在一旁好無聊，卻盡力在行事曆上寫下皋月低聲朗讀的細節。 _木板不夠⋯⋯地下室的實驗室需要更多空間來設計防禦機關⋯⋯_

雖然東京灣的灰色鋼筋水泥也說不上風景，乾淨虛假到像玻璃櫃的模型玩具被放大好幾萬倍，重新展現在收藏家面前。看著海浪洗刷著灰色碎石，乃音能夠理解這股憂愁，但她不願繼續遷就。

 

「對吧？」她需要皋月的回應。

「可以回國中啊。」皋月遲疑了一下，說出意想不到的答案。「輪廻堂——神奈川離這裡其實不遠。」

「才不要。」

 

嘴上經常大聲嫌棄，神奈川對乃音來說卻也是人生的轉折點之一。小學畢業時少了寫在粉色卡紙上、要和皋月一同升學的承諾，只因為乃音視這為理所當然。

但皋月沒來上課。第二天也沒有出現，直到乃音在詢問下，才發現皋月沒有和她一同升上名門國中，所以乃音不顧父母反對而緊緊追上，搭了一個小時的車獨自來到破舊不堪的輪廻堂中學。她冷冷地打量四周，踏入校園就看見五名學生圍著瘦小男孩猛踢，錢包和書本散落一地。但校園霸凌和她無關，來這裡的目的只有一個：找到皋月並再也不讓她從自己的身旁逃走。

_——乃音？_

最後反而是皋月在三樓的走廊找到了她，輕聲呼喚。時間彷彿凍結。過肩的漆黑髮絲。水手服的領子確實遮掩了纖細的頸椎、鈕扣卻漸漸容不下逐漸發育的胸部。眼前是從鏡子中看不出跡象的青春期。一個暑假沒見，童年玩伴就從女孩變成少女了，是一種生物性質的邀約、一種誘惑。還記得窗戶被棒球撞擊的細小裂痕，成為夏天的雪花在胸口逐漸擴散。

找到了。

 

「神奈川不好嗎？」

「那不是重點。」

皋月苦笑著，沒有回嘴。乃音知道皋月不快樂，卻不了解原因。除了和她上床，給予她三十秒的解脫，乃音無能為力，打從一開始就不曉得感情究竟缺乏了什麼。凌人氣勢跟著切割下的長髮一起飄走了。變得無趣。在同居後變得更加溫吞，幾乎遷就於乃音的所有要求。優點。打圈圈。復仇了，拯救世界了，所以再也沒有理由動怒。但乃音不確定這是不是好事。

還有不輸纏流子的頑固個性。缺點。打叉叉。

沒有野心也沒有遠大志向，只有希望能讓世界變好的虛無概念。某種空殼殘像。

 

為了把乃音安置進宅邸，皋月不顧鳳凰丸的抗議之下堅決取消了一天的行程。聽說的。乃音並沒有親自見證這場世紀糾紛。換來的成果則是慷慨又令人感動的二十四小時，不多不少。皋月不願花時間陪乃音去北海道看薰衣草，甚至連揃熱心推薦的青森度假小屋也被她一口否決。

「夏天去最適合不過呢，大小姐。您看，旅遊手冊這裡寫⋯⋯」

「都太遠了。」皋月語氣簡短。大概也是出自於某種報復心態吧。皋月一向最擅長把怨言悶在心裡、偷偷籌謀各種反叛舉動。不論到什麼時候都戒不掉的壞習慣。

「但北海道——」乃音抗議著。

「待在家也算休假吧。」皋月的語氣冰冷，終於喪失所有耐心，妥妥終結商量。 _我已經很聽話，所以不要再來煩我了——_ 瞇起的藍色眼睛流露這訊息。

 

乃音只好聳肩，摸摸鼻子跟隨揃一起到廚房去找點心吃，很快就融入鬼龍院家的環境，相當習慣傭人鞠躬相向。揃和女僕親切地稱她為乃音小姐，司機則稱她為蛇崩小姐。她是蛇崩社長的獨生女，鬼龍院小姐的客人。皋月的情人。

「真是可惜呢，乃音小姐。」管家笑著替她倒茶。「大小姐一下定決心就沒人能改變她的想法。」

「對啊，皋月太死腦筋了。不過下次還有機會啦。」

揃的茶很苦。不管是大吉嶺或是錫蘭都讓她的味蕾瞬間麻痺，但她喜歡皋月，而皋月看似喜歡這口味，於是她甘願適應。杯子裡的棕色殘渣似乎宣判著某種好運，在燈光的照射之下，集中的茶垢看起來像是三星極制服上的紋路。

「要再來一杯嗎？」

「謝謝。」剔透的棕色淹死了若有似無的占卜天份。反正和皋月同居，她寧願樂觀面對明天。還有未來。

「那個，乃音。」皋月鐵著一張臉，悄悄溜進廚房，接下揃隨手遞出的杯子。

「什麼事？」

「明年三月再一起去札幌吧。」

皋月答應了。乃音沒聽錯。這宣言瞬間洗刷所有的不滿，使她差點沒跳到皋月身上，開始瘋狂吻著她。但乃音不會這麼做，只淡淡望著皋月。

「我還不一定有空呢。」

看著皋月垂下臉，她咧嘴一笑。

「笨蛋，當然好啊。」

 

如同皇宮一樣大的格局使乃音燃起小時候的冒險精神。把連帽外套的袖子捆在肩上後，乃音每天都跟著傭人鑽進鑽出，想像自己是偷搭渡輪到新大陸的小型齧齒類，對每件傢俱都相當感興趣。 _這是三百年前引進的地毯，原本擺放在列支敦斯登堡_ ⋯⋯但在嚴肅過頭的女僕長化身成博物館解說員解釋每件收藏品下，讓熱愛藝術的乃音也想開溜到廚房。那裡有著吃不完的甜品，廚師長總是會多留一片蛋糕在桌上給乃音小姐。她其實不曉得他們知道多少，但如果半夜硬把耳朵貼上皋月的厚重木門，或許會聽到大小姐斷斷續續的喘息吧。

 

而在安穩的同居生活和友善的敬業笑容下，乃音發現了十四年來從未注意的事實。

 

鬼龍院宅邸所有的房門總是深深上鎖。只有揃、羅曉、女僕長、和行事低調的黑井戶管家擁有鑰匙。在每日的定時清潔過後，他們又會檢查每扇門並再次轉緊鑰匙孔。如果沒有必要，沒有人會使用其他房間。總是有大人監視的情況下，乃音小時候才不知道那麼多。

交往後拜訪次數變得頻繁，卻每次都拘限於皋月的房間過夜，隔天很快就離去，了不起去餐廳吃豐富早餐。這份無知害乃音昨天就把自己反鎖在某個充滿希臘雕像和壁雕的展示客房裡，而且無法開啟左右兩側的客房。發現門把轉不開的當下，她內心突然發涼，還不確定是要大叫還是破門而出。但若是魯莽行事而撞破門旁的黑色酒壺就不好了。外面也聽不到任何腳步聲。與門鎖奮鬥好久、拿口袋裡的銅板鑽啊鑽。都沒用。她最後扯下棉被，乖乖坐在沙發上打盹，內心再次咒罵皋月。幸好每間客房都有空調和衛浴設備。

 

「怪可怕的。」乃音驚呼，和赤裸的戴奧尼索斯大眼瞪小眼整整三個小時之後才被傭人找到。

「抱歉。我以為乃音知道。」皋月看起來相當懊悔。

「所以皋月不在家的話，我哪裡都不能去嗎？」

「有備用鑰匙——」

「現在才說是不是有點太遲啊？妳能理解和恐怖裸男共處三小時的感受嗎？」乃音打斷皋月生氣地說著。

「我能理解。」皋月面無表情。「就在圖書室旁的客房裡頭對吧？因為房間隔音很好，被鎖在裡頭就沒人會——」

「什麼？」

皋月搖頭。「我其實有準備備用鑰匙。只是我以為乃音早上都會出門，在家時傭人也都會在身旁⋯⋯就沒有必要多提。」

乃音雙手叉腰，不知道是要生氣還是感到堪憂。「妳也曾經被反鎖在戴奧尼索斯的房間裡頭嗎？」

「算是吧。」答案依舊簡短勉強。她打開櫥櫃，從裡面拿出一串金屬、像壓花一樣在掌心中散開。「總之，這是羅曉的鑰匙。給妳用吧。」

上面至少有三十隻款式雷同的鐵片被束在一起，握起來沉沉的。不浪漫。這大概也構成皋月不喜歡回家的理由，宅邸就像另類的高級監獄一樣。她想像皋月低著頭，獨自坐在龐大的長型餐桌上用餐，揃則安靜在一旁服侍她。像是被貴族慣養的金絲雀，需要時被迫逗著展現翅膀或開口唱歌。

「皋月不自己留著嗎？」乃音突然有點心虛。她反應不該這麼大的，更不想剝奪皋月那麼一點點的自由。「我其實沒有開門的必要，而且妳已經算是主人了⋯⋯」

抿起的薄唇微微勾起微笑。「我有揃代勞。何況我不知道哪支鑰匙會開哪扇門，也沒有那個時間跟耐心去一一嘗試。」語氣微弱但動作強硬，捧著乃音的手，讓她的手指壓在冰冷的圓柱鋸齒上。「如果乃音願意替我去測試的話，我會很開心的。」

被皋月這麼一哄，乃音覺得自己比起女朋友更像是試毒的，連同被帶進礦坑，比比看誰會先昏厥。但她沒有抱怨，只謹慎地點頭。似乎就這樣莫名其妙成為鬼龍院家的正式一員。她盯著銀色和銅色的鑰匙，故意晃了晃。酒神和被反鎖的千金。

「那個，皋月——」

「怎麼了嗎？」

「為什麼要鎖門啊？」乃音戰戰兢兢地問。

「我也不知道。但我想，特地把生命戰維鎖在地下室就太可疑了，會讓人更想闖進去偷。乾脆就把普通的房門通通上鎖吧，平時打掃看到昂貴古董也能滿足傭人的好奇心，不會讓他們挖得更深、翻出見不得人的東西。」

「那跟生命戰維都羅曉不在了，為什麼不改變呢？」明明就再也不用鎖門。

皋月臉上的笑容帶著哀愁。

「沒有必要啊。反正我哪都不會去。」

 

乃音並不清楚宅邸的歷史，皋月也懶得多說。陰暗的走廊使人緊張兮兮，已經沒有生命戰維，幽靈什麼的更是無稽之談。但有著某種視線。不是因為監視器，而是一種藏匿於衣櫃或是隙縫之中的氛圍。出自於過剩的想像力，乃音就輕鬆把這份神經質歸咎於皋月。

然而仔細一看，宅邸長得還跟《鬼店》十分神似，妥妥被電影佈景的模型師卡在茂盛的樹林和山丘中間。半夜起來上廁所還會有某個揮舞斧頭的殺人魔在門上不斷敲著——

_妳有看過那個經典恐怖片嗎，皋月？跟旅館有關的——_

_沒有。_

乃音還是決定什麼都不要說比較好。

 

然而鬼店不曾虧待乃音。每天早上六點在宅邸周遭的森林小徑上晨跑後，回來還能看見餐經由食材被佈置得像調色盤一樣鮮豔豐富。

 _想要的話也可以在戶外用餐，乃音小姐，只是有點熱。_ 傭人親切笑著。

免費體驗王族的日子，卻始終毫無權力。內心深處，她知道自己只是客人。

宅邸二樓一共十六個客房、各有衛浴設備，外加主臥室和書房，在左右走廊的頂端對視著彼此。揃還替她在每個鑰匙上面貼了小貼紙，慢慢教她辨識區別。銅色是儲藏備貨室和衣櫃的鑰匙、銀色是客房和臥房等⋯⋯

還有一個什麼都打不開的小鑰匙，不論是揃或是皋月都不曉得它的用處。

 _其他事就算了，妳怎麼連自己家都一問三不知。_ 乃音抱怨道。

 _不好意思，乃音小姐。這似乎是羅曉大人的私有物，所以我們都沒辦法——_ 揃一邊道歉，讓乃音臉頰發燙，準備連忙開口解釋。

皋月突然笑出聲音打斷了揃。 _沒關係的，這樣乃音才有理由繼續探索啊_ 。

半點都幫不上忙。

 

揃後來一臉堪憂，遞給她個無線耳掛式對講機： _乃音小姐，如果迷路或是需要任何幫助的話⋯⋯_

乃音搖頭，把對講機塞進口袋，免得不小心因為老鼠或是突然晃動的窗簾而發出高亢慘叫，無意嚇到任何監聽的人。三天下來，自由所建立起的信心使她累積不少心得，還帶了個皮套記事本，每天叼著筆到處閒晃，迷路就一間一間一嘗試，隨機選個鑰匙捅進去後就拉拉看手把。當然有時會挫折到去狠狠踹厚重的門，但半點幫助都沒有。白色木門無動於衷，駑鈍又嚴厲，簡直像極了現任女主人。

「皋月就像木頭一樣。」她在空無一人的原地噗嗤笑著，察覺自己的幽默感也變得詭異，只好趕緊拉直臉，做著磨練耐心的修行，直到開完連續四間客房才終於晃回長廊，讓陽光打在臉上。終於復活了。

左轉就是皋月現在的房間了，為了兩人方便使用，是少數沒上鎖的房間之一。她攤在沙發上氣喘吁吁，注視著白色壁紙。少了裝飾和多餘的家具，和其他空房比較下像旅館一樣乾淨。或是精神病院。在某個角度之下，白色壁紙似乎成為了柔軟的墊子，不讓抓狂的病患受傷⋯⋯乃音寧願相信是前者。在鬼龍院宅邸長期居住果然不宜身心健康。

 

「乃音不用這麼勉強自己，慢慢來就可以了。」

當乃音撐著黑眼圈，每天到蛇崩運輸幫忙回到宅邸後就開始冒險。等到皋月回家，常常連晚餐都忘了吃，終於讓皋月終於出聲皺眉，還主動地替她端熱茶和餅乾。

乃音突然一陣不快，卻為了壓制脾氣深深吸氣，內心發誓絕對不向皋月叫罵。「但妳很快就要拆掉這棟房子了吧。」

皋月睜大眼睛。「妳怎麼知道？揃跟妳說的？」

「看了就知道吧？當時被生命戰維破壞的外在構造通通都修好了，連東京灣都有清理，卻沒有去維修樓上破掉的水管。這很不像妳。」

三樓角落還在漏水，用遮雨棚隨意擋著破掉的窗戶。閣樓跟地下室還纏繞著「禁止進入」的黃色膠帶。

「我⋯⋯正在考慮而已。還要請建商來估價。」她心虛地低頭。「反正樓上又沒住人。」

「所以不把重要的東西整理出來不行，不是嗎？」

「這裡真的沒什麼重要——」

僅此一次，乃音聽都不想聽了。


	7. Kiryuin Satsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 皋月的心境，內收蛇皋跟些許R18回憶殺預告。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊註「鬼龍院裝一郎」：依照設定集，動畫組筆誤將紅色字幕寫為「總一郎」，採用腳本原設定一律使用「裝一郎」。

宅邸隔音一向良好，導致兩人陷入沉默時會格外尷尬。尤其是毫無心理準備、無法預判動向的爭執。皋月對糾紛早就習以為常，懂得要深呼吸、緊握刀柄。但她如今雙手空空，黑色刀刃連同勇氣被羅曉一併輕鬆粉碎。蛇崩頭仰得好高，全身散發不滿。堵住皋月唯一的逃脫路線。這不是好現象。

 

「為什麼要那麼生氣？」皋月不安地問，雙手緊扣，覺得自己像是回到八歲——雖然八歲的她不曾惹過麻煩。其實皋月從小到大根本不曾被兇過，一路仗著身家背景。個性識相又狡猾，清楚一讓稱為母親的女人動怒就會沒命。都不是什麼好回憶。

如今能對她口出穢言的人也就只有流子跟蛇崩——對自己毫無一絲敬意的妹妹跟陰晴不定的現任女友。

「我沒生氣。」蛇崩冷冷回應。

面對這直率生硬的謊言，皋月束手無措、一向不擅長哄騙他人，只好雙手抱胸替自己辯護。

「這也不是什麼值得吃驚的事。羅曉不在了，我一個人住這裡也沒意義。即使乃音搬進來，兩人待在這麼大的空間——」

「房子要燒要拆都是皋月自己的事沒錯，」女友手中的鋼筆像是揮舞薙刀一樣具有殺傷力，讓皋月向後退了半步。「但這個月下來從沒聽妳提過。」

「因為沒有提起的必要。」

蛇崩瞇起眼睛。「就像備用鑰匙一樣嗎？」

沒有勝算的仗就此劃下句點。

「⋯⋯我只是怕乃音會不開心。因為這裡對妳來說很重要吧？」皋月悶悶不樂地低頭，又搶在蛇崩開口前緊接著說，「而且工程沒有想像中那麼簡單，家具設備就不用說了，也得把所有的傭人解僱啊，這樣就要在短期間內替他們找到新的工作才行。」

蛇崩挑眉。「妳要把他們通通開除？那揃怎麼辦？」

「伊織升學後，他正在考慮退休去照顧外甥的起居。」

「但這樣就沒人幫皋月泡茶了。妳泡的茶又沒有味道，也不會自己做飯洗衣服。」

皋月皺眉，本來想反駁，決定保持對人身攻擊不予回應。「宅邸拆了之後就沒有保留員工的必要了。」

蛇崩把筆蓋好後沉思，面無表情衡量著。

「那就把女僕和廚師通通推薦給女僕咖啡廳吧。」

猶豫中給的某種台階。似乎沒那麼憤怒了，平安和解。鬆一口氣往外竄逃時，即使蛇崩勾起嘴角，皋月依舊無法判斷那是不是玩笑話。

 

東京灣人工島裡頭沒有女僕咖啡廳。即使有偷偷在本能町貧民窟營業，皋月也不曾察覺，總是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，毫不干涉居民的生計。本能字是皋月引以為傲的培養皿，極制服上的星號是螢光染色，劃分學生的實力程度。她把學生會高塔當成顯微鏡，興致勃勃透過圓形鏡筒和玻璃夾看他們分裂吞噬著彼此、一粒粒圓形生物推擠只為爭奪地位是行走鋼索上的唯一樂趣。

然而養育的大量年輕士兵其實相當自由，並不強制參與這場實驗。他們想走就走，打包將車開過連接橋就能頭也不回地和現實世界重逢。人們總是嚮往更好的未來，被本能字學園的名望、免費住所跟大筆獎學金吸引，甘願成為穿衣服的灰豚。

本能字肉弱強食的社會縮影是個假象。一但離開私有領地之後，皋月也就喪失權威，誰也不是。立足在沙堡的高塔上沒有意義。

 

但蛇崩曾帶她去過女僕咖啡廳。大概是因為頓在店面門口發呆太久，才讓蛇崩不耐煩地抓她手臂強行拖進去吧，被帶到不同星球的約會。她沒有掙扎，腳步替心思躊躇，東張西望著。所有的偶像簽名海報都像是隕石坑一樣稀奇。服務生對她們鞠躬，開口閉口都是「大小姐」，制服統一、量產蕾絲卻顯得廉價，不便行走的細跟皮鞋也讓皋月困惑到極點。

「對普遍市民來說很新鮮啊，又不是每個人都能像皋月家聘請兩百個幫傭。」

宅邸不到兩百個幫傭，但皋月沒有回嘴糾正，安靜戳著盤子裡散亂的食物。

「好吃嗎？」

皋月點點頭。蝦子有點過熟、紅色鬍鬚沮喪地下垂。

「皋月的味蕾又壞了。」

「才沒有。」她臉頰發燙，禮貌性謊言總是被輕易看穿。

「我有時候也會跟那些臭男生一起來，看他們不自在的樣子很有趣。」蛇崩有說有笑，看起來相當開心。

她點點頭，想偷偷擦拭殘留在蛇崩嘴角的奶油。不知道紙巾抹上去會有什麼反應。她沒有機會伸手。

 

家裡其實聘請不到五十名員工，只有三十名長期幫傭，其餘都是保鑣、司機、廚師等。鬼龍院羅曉有著花不完的錢，能聘請更多爪牙好滿足虛榮，但她不常久居於宅邸。享受焦點、卻不喜歡太多雙監視的眼睛。就連衣服怪物也會嚮往自由。

 

_這裡將會夷為平地，所以你們通通都得走。_

說不出口的話。她不可能驅趕傭人。錯不在於他們。有些甚至看著她長大，例如女僕長和揃三藏。負責做點心的師傅在皋月每年生日時都會在她的小蛋糕上多放些裝飾。七歲那年是雕出來的白巧克力兔子，似乎會在奶油雪景上抖動耳朵。今年她沒在家裡過十八歲生日，於是在本能字簽收到了一個精細的蛋糕，碧色糖漿像結冰的湖泊，上面擺放著一朵像水晶的透明玫瑰。

蛇崩看到時還像小女孩一樣驚嘆著： _好漂亮——_

揃在一旁靜靜笑著。 _配花茶很適合呢，大小姐、乃音小姐。_

 

從皋月五歲開始，揃就陪伴在她身旁。除了不離手的陶瓷茶壺與溫和笑容，她對他的第一印象就是玻璃櫥窗裡頭的擺置，他除了照顧自己的起居之外，空閒時間就用手巾時常擦拭那些瓶瓶罐罐的茶葉。

揃看到皋月的好奇視線後，不忘細心教導她分辨大吉嶺跟錫蘭的差別。 _大小姐最喜歡的是這款_ ——他面帶笑容指著米色標籤。她小時候分不出區別，乖巧點頭，安靜接納著過分苦澀的味道。長大後，茶葉的香氣安撫著停不下來的劇烈心跳和顫抖。

 

「揃，你知道我並不喜歡吧。」

有次沒頭沒腦地輕聲說著。剛搭直升機回到本能字，無心撫摸脖子上的勒痕。雖然和揃經常交談，他通通都知道，所以從來都沒有隱瞞的必要。皋月卻不曾想過要為自己的齷挫行為辯解，但身上的銳利香水使緊繃的意志渙散。

「大小姐？」管家替她倒茶。然而細心的他特地替皋月準備高領上衣，伯爵紅茶添加了蜂蜜，因為注意到她的聲音比以往沙啞。

「不喜歡被那樣對待。」

「您是指⋯⋯被羅曉大人和裁縫師拜訪嗎？」多麼微婉的詞句，讓她能夠相信繩線之中的呻吟都是假象。

電話突然響了。逃避問題的最佳藉口。揃順手接起並把話筒遮住。

「是乃音小姐。今天要讓她過來嗎？」

她再次點頭，聽揃向蛇崩道謝。

「我真的很差勁呢。」

「請別對自己這麼苛刻。我們都知道大小姐每天都面對許多困難，也都想盡全力幫助您。」

「但這些都不是利用蛇崩的藉口。」皋月摸著茶杯。杯緣上的細小裂痕弄痛了指尖，但揃沒有發現。她也不會主動提起。

揃在沉默許久後緩緩說道。「乃音小姐一定也是出自於自己的意願來關心您。」

就是因為如此才顯得差勁。每次蛇崩在自己的身體裡鑽弄，皋月都會納悶她究竟有沒有女性戀人。溫柔又靈巧，不曾弄痛她，不像自我中心的她們。畢竟目的不同。皋月選擇不過問。若蛇崩時時躺在漂亮女人的懷中，在容不下皋月的畫框裡頭擁吻歡笑，她也不該深感意外、更應該要欣然接受且祝福才是，但舌尖只殘留著失落。深深吸氣，聽得到胸口反覆開合。

「謝謝你。」皋月擠出微笑。揃無助地皺眉。他們其實都無能為力。這讓皋月自責，後悔和揃商量這種不足以掛齒的小事。

冰冷胸腔是受潮的暖爐。一定是壞掉了，所以遲遲無法回溫。

 

蛇崩拒絕了她。不肯讓皋月撫摸。她把皋月的手腕壓在床上，僅僅搖頭，溫柔並不解釋理由。這是理所當然的結論，所以皋月真的不介意，眼神垂下後只看得到被摩擦到紅潤的手肘。皋月再次閉上眼睛，聽蛇崩的喘息遮掩自己的情緒。不該存在的挫折。初夜得留給真正喜歡的人才行。把純真藏在高級絲綢裡頭、直到遇見懂得替她澆陽台盆栽的人。那個人會在她生日時摘下楓葉、陪她瞭望被樹葉點燃的山脈。不是某個無趣的女孩，骯髒的皋月。

但蛇崩隔天還是回來找她了，還有隔天的隔天，只要皋月開口就會得到。無語之中拉下拉鍊，連帽外套底下的嬌小身軀迎接皋月的盼望。

_妳來了呢。_

她想像自己的聲音冷靜，像國中重逢一樣。但蛇崩的反應不同。沒有握住她的手，更不可能對她露出微笑。

只有用冰冷手指捧住她的臉，表情複雜。

_昨天約好了啊。_

陰影籠罩的臉上閃過一絲憐憫。但有可能只是窗簾微微搖擺。

_嗯，約好了。_

她知道的。房間裡其實沒有窗簾。

 

久居於本能字、總是避免回家，鬼龍院宅邸卻讓皋月懷念。她摸著上週才通通洗乾淨的落地窗簾。纏家已經被針目縫燒掉，所以這棟別墅是父親隱姓埋名前存在過的最後證明。羅曉把夫妻年輕時的合照通通燒光，對外宣稱說是出自於撕裂心肺的哀傷，但皋月知道她順手點燃火柴的那刻，黑面紗底下的美麗臉龐正掛著笑容。

鬼龍院裝一郎被殺害後，母女就不曾談起他。皋月深怕自己的計劃被拆穿，戰戰兢兢地渡過童年、每到忌日那天就偷偷為父親哀悼，而羅曉則選擇遺忘這個人，像是忘了自己曾經生過流子，把裝出來的哀傷陪襯在黑色喪服上，是隨後想起要繡上的蕾絲。

維多利亞時代的寡婦需要穿上兩年的喪服。羅曉只穿了整整兩個小時。她並不會因此批判那女人。羅曉也沒剝奪她哀悼的權利，繁忙之中選擇對女兒的黑衣不聞不問。

 

_皋月，_ 那女人輕輕摸著她的頭，在她耳邊細語。 _從今以後就由妳來繼承這一切了。_

_是的，母親大人。_

永遠都是這個標準回應。她長大後依舊面無表情，早已習慣手掌在腰際附近徘徊，無聲慾望之中勾下最後的防禦。


	8. Kiryuin Satsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18回憶殺，鬼龍院皋月與鬼龍院羅曉的回合。

「她不是我母親。」

她獨自在客房時大聲說著，聽著扁平語氣隨空洞房間圍繞。蛇崩不在。這種莫名其妙的話不能說給她聽，只能偷偷藏匿起來，像是衣櫥裡面的種種遺骸。見不得人的秘密。隔牆有耳⋯⋯但或許被聽見之後，就有人願意支持她一廂情願的荒謬言論，不論是出自於同情或是諂媚。

 

不是她的母親。但她們擁有同樣姓氏，相似的眼睛和鼻型——

 _皋月小姐的手和您母親的手一樣漂亮_ ，替她捲起袖子的女僕總是笑啊笑著，在鬼龍院宅邸消失男性權威之後努力討母女開心。仔細想想，鬼龍院宅邸裡總是陰盛陽衰，毫無一絲江戶父權的跡象，通通被隔離在大理石外頭。

父親即使還活著，依舊會低頭親吻著羅曉的戒指吧，彷彿無膽直視母親的雙眼。像服侍女王一般。

「父親，母親大人是不是不愛我們呢？」

爸爸露出敷衍的笑容，緊緊抱住她，沒有答案。

母親大人。更加拘謹的尊稱，三歲就察覺到的隔閡。印象中，她的父母都相當繁忙，但父親卻常常讓皋月在實驗室附近晃來晃去，幫她準備一盤巧克力餅乾、常常替她縫紉新的動物布偶。父親說，因為羅曉不是人類，是衣服怪物，而怪物不懂得愛情。語氣相當難過，有一點點苦澀。

但如果不是母親，流著同樣血脈的兩人又是什麼關係？基因繩線如同在龐大臥室裡緊緊交扣的十指。炙熱顫抖被冰冷權勢不斷推擠著，看到近似無瑕的背上被傷痕親吻（疤如恆星一樣閃亮），她的下體不禁燃起扭曲渴望。若不是母親，是熱戀中的情人的話，這份情感就會被允許吧。

 

「她不是我的母親。」她咬牙，緊抓著自己的肩膀。國中時也說著同樣的話，手肘壓著已經發育的胸部，微微頂著已經小一號的衣物。她似乎得了一種病，無法止住顫抖、但任何處方簽都醫不好。皋月知道自己病好久了，從父親死去的那天、妹妹被抹去存在的瞬間、母親擁吻自己的那夜。縫來找自己玩的時光。

金髮少年望向她，手指輕輕玩弄翻花繩。食指和中指捲曲了似成相識的靈巧。

他是揃的外甥、是裁縫部部長、是皋月（和蛇崩）的童年好友。三人一樣歲數，在五歲那年被帶到宅邸，在皋月悶不吭聲時向大人借了綑藍色毛線，手腕轉動的姿勢讓她看得目不轉睛。揃在一旁驕傲地笑著，看似鬆了一大口氣，因為順利完成把男孩帶過來的唯一目的：讓同年紀的孩子討皋月開心，使他們成為玩伴。

皋月好奇地歪著頭，緊盯藍色線繩的形狀。 _你做了什麼？_

 _是巴黎鐵塔，皋月小姐。_ 伊織語氣一板一眼，也相當內向嚴肅，卻馬上贏得皋月的信任。

 _那你做得出星星嗎？那鳥居呢？_ 以前熱愛驚喜的個性似乎就這樣再次被喚醒。

男孩點點頭， _皋月小姐想要看什麼，我應該都做得出來。_ 不怎麼謙虛，但也沒有炫耀意味。就只是事實。

 

如今把戲變得太過難堪，太近似於勾起濕意的舉動。皋月羞恥地別過頭。伊織注意到她的神情後停止了動作。

「既然羅曉阿姨不是母親，那她是皋月小姐的什麼呢？」語氣相當冷靜。像當年一樣。沒有批判也沒有多餘的情緒，純粹提出邏輯上的疑點。

「她是怪物，」皋月大聲地說道，努力說服自己。「冰冷無情的怪物。」

他沒有說話，僅僅點頭，不曾對皋月回嘴。因為沒有人會對皋月回嘴。

同樣是童年玩伴，只有在溫和的伊織面前，皋月才會顯現出憤怒焦躁的一面。她始終不在蛇崩面前展現負面情緒，想必有什麼原因吧。即使她好想握住蛇崩的手，一口氣讓挫折感侵蝕著喉嚨，和她訴說著所有不堪——鬼龍院家的人不常害怕，但這或許是特例。

她咬著下唇。無語之中，脫落的線繩無力地落在桌上、鬆垮垮的。

 

但若不是母親，皋月究竟會不會這麼聽話、被稱讚的溫柔聲音給逐漸纏繞而得到優越感？

 _好乖好聽話_ ——孩童都有一種要討好父母的本能，所以任何獎勵都會懷抱感激地收下，並渴望更深更多。

就以另個層面來說，她這輩子也不斷討好著父親，知道他和妹妹的幽魂存在於大浴場的迷霧之中，清楚沒有復仇就不得安寧。皋月感受得到他們不帶感情的視線。他們死了，她還活著。這不公平，所以她有該做的事情。

_皋月，知道了嗎？聽清楚了嗎？_

父親抿嘴，眉頭皺著相當罕見的焦慮。

 _嗯，我知道了_ 。

 _好孩子——以後就交給妳了_ 。

五歲的她低頭、笑得靦腆，直到父親死後才真正意會自己答應了什麼。因為這是她的承諾。她早已經不是孩子了，卻還是低頭，讓紅色線繩（她很快就會知道，這和縫的觸感不太一樣）輕輕纏住雙腕，在濕潤的腿間終於忍耐不了而單膝下跪，舔舐著沾滿腥味的手指。如果看得到自己，大概就如同父親一樣屈服著、親吻著那女人。彷彿頂替了父親的位置。

 

「舒服嗎，皋月？」大概不是母親的女人（皋月不知道）輕輕撫摸著她敏感的乳尖。「喜歡這樣？」

母愛或許包含著傲慢，因為全天下的媽媽都知道自己的孩子要什麼。一定知道。不了解自己孩子的母親就少了當女人的資格，一種架設在性別上的枷鎖。

她緊閉眼睛，再也無法對自己撒謊，畢竟是那麼的舒服啊。「母親大人——」

只好呻吟呼喊著，畢竟生物不可能違背生殖需求的本能。

她不能忤逆無意義的言語，更不能反抗被喚醒的濕意。不能拒絕，因為她背負的使命如同罪孽般深重，卻讓肩膀放鬆。喪失拒絕的權利（她八成根本不希望她停），因為籠中鳥不會奢求一開始就沒有的自由。

母親施捨的扭曲戀情，但就這樣接受也可以吧。她想像父親厭惡同情的神情、但因為那男人也不在了，世界上就只剩下她一個人，可以在柔軟潔白的床上為所欲為，不受任何人批評。誰都不該知道。誰都不能知道。

 

皋月望向藍天白雲，脖子被風吹得冰涼，再也沒有一頭長髮的庇護。宅邸今天依舊陽光普照，她卻昏昏欲睡，像是再次被浸泡在大浴場裡頭，喪失所有的判斷力。她閉上眼睛。羅曉死了，大浴場裡面也沒有水了。沒有夜晚來襲的怪物，成功迎接新的一天。

不是母親的女人已經不在了。

 

該來的還是避免不了。蛇崩在眾人前告白了。當了兩年的床伴，這是理所當然的發展，但張大眼後只能難過地笑著。她多想要相信交往之後一切都會好轉。

「我們也一起出去約會，就我們兩個。」蛇崩的語氣強勢，跨到皋月面前牽起了她的手。握得好緊好用力。「以情侶的身份。」

皋月差點垂下眼睛，因為清楚自己真的不應得這份感情。

「好啊。」

一如往常地答應，像是擲出去的骰子。一輩子都已經耗在高籌碼的賭注上，要賭上的是性命世界和愛人。如今面臨輸不起的賭局。她不知道交往之後會發生什麼事情。蛇崩答應了皋月要永遠待在她身邊，皋月卻無膽正視自己到底有沒有那個資格。

 

「我很期待喔，乃音。」皋月故作輕鬆的語氣似乎只突顯了懦弱。因為和預想中的不同，蛇崩並沒有笑容，反而若有所思。

蛇崩的手溫暖發燙，那女人的手冰冷。這使皋月的心似乎跳得更快、吞了吞口水。她們不同，所以沒關係。和蛇崩交往的話，蛇崩也會感到開心吧。這樣就好了。於是就這麼輕易地說服懦弱的自己。

但蛇崩越來越冷淡，再怎麼吻她、試著展開雙腿，似乎也彌補不了越撐越大的空缺。所以明知不可取，還是讓她搬進來，就等著看世界引爆。或許在國中那年，她內心的某個部份就已經放棄，知道她一但復仇了、把刀刃捅進羅曉的身軀之後，將一併斬斷退路。其餘的時間就剩等死。小死一回。好熟悉。

 

 _這是我們之間的秘密，皋月_ 。羅曉細長蒼白的手指壓在嘴唇上，輕輕勾起的鮮紅。 _約定好了_ 。

所以得遵守承諾才行。

那個人絕對不是母親。因為她們不曾說她們愛著彼此。母親節時沒有多餘的康乃馨，夜晚也沒有哄她入眠的床邊故事，只有劃裂背部的指甲，還有哽在喉嚨的求饒，因為已經不知道自己到底可以擁有什麼。這就是被奴役的幸福，一不小心就會忘記自己的使命承諾，因為那個人閃閃發亮。在迷茫之中，皋月努力平撫紊亂的呼吸，看著她套上浴袍的赤裸身影，沾濕的手指微微閃爍，輕視的臉轉頭看向她（是畜生）。

「怎麼了，皋月？」羅曉回眸的笑容沒有溫度，沒有關懷。皋月知道的。

 

然而皋月心頭一緊，因為在那當下，不是母親的她真的好漂亮。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後一篇試閱，剩下收錄在實體書裡。有興趣購入的讀者可以使用以下聯絡我們....!
> 
> 作者：  
> plurk/ cilfur  
> fc2/lofter/ c4cilfur  
> 繪師：  
> plurk/ kenjokaname  
> tumblr/ ckenjo


End file.
